


【fate/士弓】收养

by wxl1351641822



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Fate, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26058763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxl1351641822/pseuds/wxl1351641822
Summary: 士郎被远坂家收养，没有英灵，Archer是吸血鬼的设定
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

1  
小的时候，远坂士郎最崇拜的并不是身为养父的远坂时臣，虽然姐姐凛总是说父亲多厉害或者怎么样，但士郎却并没有资格去见识父亲的魔术。  
作为养子来说，只要做到不丢远坂家的脸面就可以了，学习魔术什么的并不需要，就算学习了也并不能够继承远坂家的魔术。  
血缘和天赋都不够。  
甚至可能也不需要知晓远坂家的神秘，这样的事情。  
士郎是从卫宫叔叔那里知道的。  
我是个魔法使哦。  
在医院这样说的。  
认真地说的话语轻而易举地取信了小小的士郎。  
哇，好厉害啊。  
小孩子这样崇拜地感叹着。  
魔术也是缠着卫宫叔叔很久才学到的。  
但姐姐却说他是坏人，故意教错方法。  
养父也说让他离卫宫叔叔远点。  
不过小孩子还是经常偷偷跑去道场里去找那个叔叔。  
他总觉得那不是坏人。  
有时候在卫宫家会遇见Emiya。  
那家伙看见他就厌烦地皱起眉头，“怎么又来了。”像是压根就不想见到他一样。  
“又不是来找你的。”  
士郎就怼回去。  
打从第一次见面，那家伙就没给他过好脸色。  
在医院的时候，那家伙是跟切嗣一起进了病房就不耐烦地靠墙等着，看都不惜的看他一眼。  
听见他信以为真地说好厉害，还啧笑了声，嘲笑他什么话都信。  
那时候他还天真地以为那家伙有急事着急才这样。  
那时候去找切嗣的时候，他还会叫他一声Emiya哥哥。  
但对着那家伙一脸古怪的神情也叫不下去了。  
明白自己莫名其妙地被讨厌了。  
什么啊。  
于是决定讨厌回去。  
“这么讨厌见到我的话，就完全避开来好了。不是经常躲着我吗。”  
不然来这么多次，只能见到一两次也太奇怪了。  
“哈？我什么时候躲过你？而且这是我家，我为什么要在我家里避开你？”  
“每次除了饭点不然都看不到人……不是躲着我是什么啊？”  
“小鬼，你自我意识太过胜了吧，这么大屋子你自己眼瞎见不到人是你的事，跟我有什么关系？”  
被这样嘲笑着。  
才不是。  
就是那家伙在躲着自己。  
但也找不出更有利的证据。  
求救切嗣，切嗣也只是笑着看着他们，最后士郎也只能气鼓鼓地离开了。  
因为是偷偷去的，回去也没有人可以说，只好自己生着闷气。  
倒是凛自己发现了。  
“怎么了？你又跟Emiya吵架了？”  
凛因为切嗣教士郎魔术的事情觉得他是坏人，但对Emiya倒感觉良好。  
虽然嘴巴坏，但是是个好人。  
这样说的。  
士郎倒也反驳不了这点。  
“也没什么。”被问了小士郎就装作不是什么大事的样子说了，最后还强调了下肯定是那家伙躲着他。  
识破了弟弟的伪装，凛在心里偷笑着给他支了招。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2  
曾经的自己是什么样呢？  
天真的、愚蠢的、执拗的，最好从一开始就不要存在的。  
所以也从一开始就厌烦地不想见到那小鬼。  
切嗣说要收养他的时候，他就说：“你这样还要养个烦人的小鬼吗？还是像个老年人一样颐养天年吧。”  
明明自己连家务都乱七八糟，明明身体已经如风中残烛了。  
为什么那时候要收养自己呢。  
这样的事情也无法理解，要说责难的话也无从责怪自己的救命恩人。  
都是过去的自己愚蠢地坚持着天真而不可能实现的理想才会现在这样。  
当时切嗣也就苦笑了下，任由远坂家承担了所谓的责任。  
在远坂家的土地上发生这样的事情，远坂家义不容辞。  
……要说的话，反倒是切嗣和Emiya应该承担这样的责任。  
但是，那个扭曲的小鬼还是就这样偏离原定的路线，既不要接触什么魔法，也不要有什么样的理想。  
如果真实的自己已经死在那死地之中了，残留下来的不为别人而活也无法存活的话，那也就这么空虚的存在下去吧。  
谁成想比起身为养父的远坂，小鬼偏偏喜欢跑来找切嗣。  
看见他还傻乎乎地叫着Emiya哥哥。  
……开什么玩笑啊？他跟小鬼没有这么熟吧？  
后来倒是总算察觉了，张嘴闭嘴开始直呼其名，就算明知道自己不受欢迎，也还是要跑过来。  
“又不是来找你的。”  
小鬼这样说。  
最后也还是缠得切嗣受不住教了小鬼错误的魔法，想让他知难而退。  
Emiya冷眼看着，知道小鬼回去就会知晓，以为小鬼再也不会来了。  
切嗣自己坐在走廊上喝茶，也叹了口气。  
能有个小鬼过来，热热闹闹的，他大概也很高兴的。  
身边那么多人来来往往，最后也只剩下他和自己这个死人了。  
第二天小鬼没有来，倒是远坂时臣过来警告切嗣不要乱教小鬼魔术，说远坂家的事情远坂家自己会解决，不需要外人插手。  
“那小鬼不缠着你反倒过来缠着切嗣，还不是你的问题？”Emiya当时就嗤笑了声，“谁愿意教他魔术？”  
做个普通人不好吗。  
时臣黑着脸走了。  
后来好几天小鬼也没有来，藤村家的小姑娘倒是来了几次。  
上街的时候碰见了凛，切嗣想问他小鬼的事情，结果小姑娘生气地哼了一声就跑开了。  
大概是不会来了吧。  
切嗣叹了口气。  
他傍晚买菜路过远坂家，瞥了眼，就看见小鬼吭哧吭哧地翻过墙头，小心翼翼地吊下来脚又够不着可以踩的地方，可怜巴巴地吊在那里。  
“……”  
这个，是自己小时候？  
他无言地看了半天，小鬼终于发现了，转过头来吃惊地瞪着他，脸一下子就涨红了。  
大概也知道自己这个样子多丢人。  
“怎么，远坂家家教都白教你了？正门不走，翻墙？还下不来。”他嘲笑着。  
“谁说我下不来了！”小鬼一下子就炸了。  
“那你下一个试试啊。”  
“我这就下去！！”  
两米多高的问墙对一个一米多点的小孩来说还是太高了。  
小鬼瞄着下面咽了口口水，硬着头皮直接就把手就松开了。  
反倒是把Emiya吓了一跳。  
“你白痴吗？！！”  
没有跌在地上，也没有受伤。  
反倒是被衣服勒的脖子疼。  
Emiya拎住了他的领子。  
要说是救人的话，摔一下可能还不会怎么样，反倒是要被勒死了。  
Emiya臭着张脸要把他扔下去，最后好歹瞅着他不大点的样子勉强算是把他放在地上了。  
……但也跟扔差不多了吧。  
小鬼踉跄了下站住了，边咳着还边嘴硬地说：“ 咳……谁……咳咳……谁要你救啊，咳，你才白痴呢，你这根本是谋杀！！”  
“啧，居然发现了。”Emiya还这么回了一句，一脸‘你还活着可真遗憾’的模样。  
小孩子气鼓鼓地瞪着他，他却只是拎着菜说了句‘天都快黑了小鬼就回家呆着吧’，自己走开了。  
小孩子却盯着他手里拎着的菜愣了一下，出来买菜为什么要来这边呢？明明没有半点顺路的地方，又为什么要来这边？  
抿了抿嘴唇，小孩子没有听话地回家，反倒跟了上去。  
“跟过来做什么？”  
“谁跟着你啦，只是顺路、顺路！”  
Emiya瞥了眼浑身上下警惕着要是他在说什么在做什么就立即反驳的模样的小鬼，到底扯了扯嘴角什么也没说。  
然后小鬼就这么顺路地跟着Emiya回了卫宫邸。  
还蹭了顿Emiya做的饭（虽然不想承认可是真的很好吃）。  
至于回去之后又得再为了隐瞒自己偷跑出去了的事情还得再吃一顿，那就另说了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3  
为什么会被讨厌呢。  
那个时候小孩子还是会纠结这样的问题。  
好像从第一次见面那家伙就不耐烦地看都不想看到他。  
要追究原因的话也无从下手。  
虽然嘴有点坏，但是是个好人啊。姐姐这样说的。  
小士郎也无从反驳，他自己也这样觉得。虽然是个很讨厌的家伙，但是是个好人。  
有次翻墙失败，被那家伙嘲笑了，赌气跳下来的时候就被那家伙救了还狠狠地说了一顿。  
吓了一跳似的，骂他白痴。  
就算救他也离得远远地拽着他的领子，像是压根不想碰到他似的，还差点把他勒死。  
不过切嗣偷偷告诉他说，以前去医院看他的时候，Emiya每次都自己跟去的。他刚被收养的时候也是，经常在远坂家那边转悠。  
这话士郎是持怀疑态度的。  
不过倒也想过和Emiya和好。  
毕竟被那家伙救过了。  
小士郎在屋里盘算了很久，比如请他一起吃东西，比如找他一起出去玩，或者怎么样怎么样的，然后下次见面的时候被那家伙一激立马就又吵了起来。  
就觉得自己都被讨厌的那么彻底了还想要跟人和好简直太蠢了。  
回去的时候他还跟姐姐强调最最最讨厌那个家伙了。  
凛就说，是吗，我觉得你挺喜欢他的啊。  
感情也挺好的。  
士郎跟她争辩了半天也没能改变她的想法，气呼呼地自己回屋了。  
不过大概也是吵架太频繁了吧，吵完了架士郎该偷溜去卫宫邸，也依然偷溜。  
何况关于“Emiya躲着自己”这样的事情还没能够找到证据。  
凛说让他等着。  
他觉得是等着找证据。  
不过这样的证据大概是被Emiya毁尸灭迹了。  
以前士郎去卫宫邸的时候，左瞄瞄右瞅瞅也找不着Emiya的影子，就好像卫宫家压根就没有这个人一样。  
现在嘛。  
有时看见他过来倒水，有时是去买菜过来跟切嗣说声。  
就那么自然地走过，也很少和小士郎说话。  
要说的话，大概也只有冷嘲热讽那种了。  
——不过，这样不是欲盖弥彰吗。  
他偷笑了起来，倒也不介意找不到所谓的证据了。  
和切嗣在走廊上聊天的时候。  
那家伙就在院子里射箭。  
沉静地站立着，专注于手上的箭。  
双手稳定而缓慢地拉开弓，然后笃定一般地松开。  
嗖。  
嗒。  
箭箭命中靶心。  
一不小心就看得入迷了。  
“好厉害啊……”  
“是吧？”  
切嗣也在一旁笑着说。  
小士郎这才意识到自己不小心说出了口，脸涨得通红，“我没说！……”又觉得自己欲盖弥彰。只好不甘心地闭了嘴。  
好嘛，他就是觉得Emiya射箭很厉害很漂亮行了吧。  
不过切嗣毕竟不是Emiya，不会抓着这个嘲笑他。  
切嗣转而说，“不光是这个，Emiya的剑术也很厉害。”  
“欸？”  
“那些可都是千锤百炼的技艺，不是很努力的话也练不成的，大概啊，Emiya也是为理想很努力过。”  
努力过……那现在呢？Emiya的理想又是什么呢。  
老实说是有些在意的。  
但是那家伙看过来了一眼，总觉得能听到似的。  
于是也心虚地什么也没有问。  
讨厌的家伙的理想……跟他又没有关系。  
不过听到了的话，是连他夸他厉害也听到了吗？  
小士郎紧张地瞄了眼Emiya，看他又继续开始开始练箭，这才松了口气。  
没被嘲笑的话……应该没听见吧。  
“那，切嗣的理想是什么呀？”  
“我啊……以前想要做正义的伙伴。”  
“以前？那现在不想了吗？”  
“长大了的话，就发现很多事情和自己想的并不一样，也就没有办法成为正义的伙伴了。”  
“那样的话……”就让我来吧。  
这样的话还没有说出口，像是察觉到什么一样，向Emiya看了过去。  
那家伙，用冰冷的目光注视着他，然后，松开了手中的弓弦。  
切嗣也注意到了，扯着小孩子躲开来。  
皱着眉头看向了罪魁祸首：“Emiya！”  
可那家伙却也并没有像往常一样嘲讽或者像上次一样故意遗憾地表示居然还活着这样的事情，他收起了弓，一言不发地走开了。  
那一箭所含有的杀意，就算是小士郎也能够理解。  
——厌恶到恨不能杀死。  
你做什么啊？！  
愤怒地、害怕地想要质问。  
可是看着那家伙孤身离开，却又什么也没能说出来。  
明明是施害者，却觉得那家伙反而更为难受一般。  
  
  
  
  
  
（更新日期不定，开学了……刚考了个入学英语考试，感觉已经英语课预订了orz。  
）  
  
  
  
  
4  
那一天，切嗣代跑的无影无踪了的Emiya道了歉。  
——那个家伙，怎么了啊。  
小孩子踌躇了半天，才视线漂移地问了出口。  
却瞄见切嗣失笑的样子，小孩子立马就炸了，还要板着个脸，小大人似的说：“莫名其妙就出手，总得给个理由吧！”才不是担心啊。  
不过切嗣却并没有相信的样子。  
小孩子只好不甘心地承认。  
“呜……好嘛好嘛，我就是很在意，怎么了吗！那家伙到底怎么了啊！”  
但被这样询问的切嗣也无从回答。  
怎么说呢，告诉小孩子那家伙为了无望的理想终其一生最终也只陷入了绝望吗。  
还是说，看见小孩子想要应下一样的理想而恼火呢。  
“这个，大概要士郎自己发现了吧……”  
男人望着上面还插着箭矢的靶子，脸上的笑容消散了。  
但是，大概不知道才是最好的吧。  
看着这样的切嗣，小孩子的心里满满的都是疑惑。  
为什么切嗣放弃了理想呢。  
为什么长大了就不能做正义的伙伴了。  
又为什么，那家伙不想要他成为正义的伙伴呢。  
大概是有这样的感觉的。  
虽然那家伙讨厌死他了，但也绝不是随便出手伤人的那种人。  
小小的士郎心里满怀着疑惑，回到了家中去询问姐姐，倒也不知道为什么隐瞒了自己被Emiya攻击了的事情。  
大概知道了这样的事情的凛，绝对会连Emiya一起讨厌了吧。  
——不过他自己就很讨厌Emiya倒是。  
“那不是很奇怪吗？要拯救所有人什么的。”士郎的疑问，凛也很奇怪。  
“很奇怪吗？能够拯救别人，应该是很幸福的事情吧？”  
“就是很奇怪啊，如果能够救别人的话，我当然很高兴了，所以才会去救嘛。但是，觉得很好就去做，这就很奇怪啊，你得到了什么吗，你真的为此开心吗？”  
看着掐着腰跟自己理论起来的凛，小士郎也觉得棘手了起来。  
“……也没有什么关系吧，开心不开心什么的。”  
大概也知道这样的回答压根说服不了凛吧。  
“这很重要啊！”凛更加严肃了，“不是因为自己开心，那就是因为责任啦。士郎有什么义务要对别人的生命负责嘛？远坂家是这方土地的负责人，要对这方土地负责，但是没有必要对其他地方的人负责啊？就算想要拯救，也不可能所有人都能救的嘛。”  
“……不可以吗？”  
“不可以。难道你要连坏人一起救吗？别的地方的人离你那么远，你又怎么去救？”  
“……”  
并没有办法去辩驳。  
但是不应该是这样的吧。  
小孩子在心底这样认定了。  
那是切嗣曾经所怀有的梦想。  
就算是Emiya所不认同的梦想。  
也应该不是这样的。  
不是不可以的。  
切嗣的话……会知道的吧。  
那一天凛拉着士郎说了半天，却也知道弟弟的沉默并非是被说服了，最后只能拿出自己给士郎记得账跟他算了一笔，最后总结，士郎才不可以抛下大家去舍己救人什么的，还欠了自己这么多东西呢。  
被算的晕头转向的士郎也只能说好。  
小姑娘自己却沉默了。  
另一个欠了自己一堆东西的孩子却已经形同陌路了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
5  
第二天，士郎惯例又溜去了卫宫宅。  
虽然说上次被袭击了，但既没有得到解释，也没有得到道歉。  
而且也有问题要问切嗣。  
不过到了卫宫家门口，瞅着自己跑进去过无数次的大门。士郎还是踌躇了好一会儿。  
……昨天那杀气腾腾的箭矢仿佛还残留在视网膜里。  
漂亮而又危险。  
要是没有切嗣的话，被射中的话大概就完了吧。  
在那一瞬间，大概那家伙真的是想要杀死自己的吧。  
为什么呢。  
因为否认切嗣所说的理想吗。  
不得到答案的话怎么样都没有办法甘心的吧。  
而且因为这样就改变了日常去卫宫家报道的行程的话，不就跟害怕了那个家伙一样了吗！  
咽了口口水，小士郎如临大敌地踏进了卫宫家。  
但是浑身紧绷着警惕着神出鬼没的Emiya的士郎却落了个空。  
在客厅里没有看到切嗣，也没有Emiya。  
在武道场没有找到，在房间里也没有找到。  
呼喊着切嗣也没有人回应。  
最后在院子里的廊道里猝不及防地那个家伙。  
背对他靠着木柱坐在廊道里。  
士郎吓了一跳，下意识想要走开，又硬着头皮按耐住了自己的脚步。  
“干什么啊，怎么也不回一声啊！”  
听着自己叫半天也找不到人很开心吗？  
但对方却也没有回应。  
怎么说呢，那个家伙好像是难得放松地全身力气都依靠在柱子上的样子。  
怪怪的。  
那个家伙，感觉总是浑身紧绷着的样子。  
就算是靠在墙上的时候，感觉也像是随时能够开打的样子。  
士郎小心翼翼地凑了过去，在后面拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“喂！”  
那家伙却也没有回应。  
士郎绕到侧面才发现他闭着眼睛。  
……什么啊，在这里睡着了啊。  
睡这么沉啊。叫半天了也没个回应。  
小孩子撇了撇嘴，走开继续去找切嗣。回屋的时候又瞄了一眼那家伙。  
……天有点凉，睡在这里没事吧？  
……讨厌鬼爱怎么样跟我有什么关系！  
结果几分钟后小孩子还是没找到人反倒拿了个毯子过来。小孩子板着张脸，他可不是关心这个混蛋，这家伙生病了不得麻烦切嗣吗。  
切嗣的生活能力本来就挺糟糕了，要他照顾病人根本就不行的吧。而且切嗣身体本来也不好。  
这样想着，士郎警惕地慢慢向那家伙挪近，时刻提防着他醒来。  
到了近前也没有见人清醒，才稍稍松了口气。  
把毯子盖了上去。  
那家伙的头发散落了下来，看着倒是比平时温和了些。  
……这家伙跟温和扯得上关系吗……  
小士郎戳了戳那家伙的脸颊。  
……凉凉的，大概真有些冷？  
还这么想着，那家伙突然倒了下去。  
“哇啊，Emiya？”  
他赶紧扶住人，对方仿佛无知无觉似的没有任何回应，身体的重量仿佛都压在了他的身上，压得他差点摔倒，他勉强撑住，缓慢地无比艰难地把人放了下来。  
真沉。  
他呼了口气，瞄了眼那个家伙。  
被怎么放在了地上，就怎么样躺着的。  
闭着眼睛一动不动。  
……这家伙，没事吧？  
……还活着吗？  
怎么……一点动静也没有啊？  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6  
他怔怔地看着躺在那里的人，身上还裹着他给披上的毯子。  
但却一动不动。  
如同死人一般。  
或者，就是吧。  
在那一瞬间，士郎觉得自己的呼吸都被冻结了。  
他仿佛又看到了那个没有生迹的地狱。  
Eimiya……死了？  
什么啊，怎么可能。  
那家伙昨天还活蹦乱跳地射箭，甚至还攻击了他。  
对啊，那家伙还没给他个交代。  
开什么玩笑啊。  
“喂，Eimiya——”  
那家伙还是没有回应。  
不能吧。  
……还是冻生病了吧。被冻僵了什么的。  
对，找医生。  
强行说服了自己，小孩子憋足了力气，把人拖进屋里。  
皮肤是冷的，但还是软的吧。  
所以是冻僵了。  
费劲地把人拖到被褥上放好，脱力地跌倒在男人身上。  
却半天也没有爬起来。  
小孩子咬住了嘴唇，强忍着眼泪，把头埋在男人的肩头。  
“什么啊……”  
讨厌的家伙。  
怎么这样啊。  
已经很清楚地认识到了，这具身体，哪怕如同活人一样柔软，却无疑已经是一具死尸了。  
就算是自己最讨厌的家伙，也从未想过他会像这样躺在自己的面前。  
小孩子呜咽的声音闷闷地回荡在空旷的房间里。  
“你起来啊……”  
“我再也不讨厌你了……”  
“继续说讨人厌的话也没有关系……”  
你倒是起来啊。  
可也没有回应。  
……  
等到小孩子想起来要去找切嗣的时候，才爬了起来。  
“哇啊——！！！”  
一只手摁住了他。  
如同钢铁一般把他箍了下去，他又摔回到男人身上，拼劲力气也挣脱不开。  
“Ei……Eimiya？！！”  
——被骗了？？？  
那，刚才？刚回想起自己刚才干了什么，悔青了肠子的小孩子脸还没来得及变红，就被人一口咬在了脖子上。  
“啊！！疼——！！”  
发出一声惨叫。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
7  
【士弓】收养7  
“啊！！疼——！！”  
刚惨叫出声，就感到摁着自己的手松开了，然后下一秒，整个人就被揪着领子丢了出去。  
怎么说呢，大概是习惯了吧。  
小孩子脖子上有个口子都没耽误他就地一滚，不仅保护好了自己，还完好地站了起来。还没有站稳，就开始控诉：  
“你又做什么啊——”  
躺在地上的人满嘴血腥，银灰色的眼睛惊恐地瞪着天花板。  
……要说的话，他明明是加害者才对。  
小孩子却有些说不下去了，这家伙，装死吓他不说还咬他，自己反倒一付被吓到的样子。小孩子不说了，男人却是被小孩子的声音惊醒了，皱起了眉头，重新披上了紧绷的姿态。  
“要说的话，愚蠢到自己跑到加害者面前毫无防备，会受伤能怪得了谁。”  
那家伙边坐起来还边挑起唇角露出嘲讽的模样。  
小孩子捂着脖子就炸了：“要不是你倒在外面，谁想接近你啊！！”  
男人手指蹭掉自己嘴边的鲜血，闻言撇了撇嘴，“你还是先管好你自己吧……”视线扫到小孩子通红的眼睛，和捂着脖子的手，话语倒是顿了一下，但随即又补了上去，“会担心加害者你也是蠢到无可救药了。”  
“唔——”  
真是要气到炸了。  
但自己都觉得自己蠢，为什么要担心这个混蛋啊。  
装死骗自己……  
气的咬牙切齿的时候，心里却有个声音阴霾一样地弥漫开来。  
那真的……是装死吗？  
……怎么会，那么像……  
正想着，一个东西砸了过来，手忙脚乱地接住。  
“又做什么啊？——！”小孩子刚抱怨出口，就看清了手里的医疗包。  
只好讷讷地停了下来，也不好意思在补上一句谢谢。  
不对，他为什么要对这家伙说谢谢啊？伤口都是这家伙整的啊？  
那家伙也不打算再搭理他，自己坐到了角落里靠着墙，视线沉沉的，也不知道在看哪里。  
小孩子撇了撇嘴，到底没有在说些什么，没看到镜子，就摸索着自己咬着牙清理伤口。  
“啧。”  
听见男人厌烦地咋舌。  
大概是被嫌弃笨手笨脚的了。  
又看不着，这家伙倒自己试试啊。  
男人却过来拿走了自己手上的药棉。  
“不需要你，我自己来！”小孩子气鼓鼓地自己再去新拿一个。  
“你自己来？我可不想自己屋里还有个蠢到把自己整到流血身亡的臭小鬼。”男人讥讽地嘲笑着。  
“什么啊，还不是你咬的！”  
这话却没有引来Emiya毫不客气的回敬。  
小孩子偷偷瞄了眼，男人皱着眉头用药棉沾着酒精，唇角冷硬地抿着。  
“抬头。”  
并不跟男人对付的小孩子还是顺从地侧着抬起头，露出刚刚被男人咬伤的脖子。  
小孩子幼嫩的脖颈被鲜血染红，动脉上留下的两个尖牙的孔洞，狠狠地刺进男人的眼眸中。  
  
  
  
  
8  
【士弓】收养8  
只是自己整太不方便了而已。  
就算这么说服了自己乖乖露出脖子让男人抹药了，小孩子却还是时刻防备着他又说些什么。  
大概又会被说笨蛋啊白痴啊没有防备啊什么的。  
但直到打好包扎，男人也没有说这些了。  
白白戒备了半天，小孩子奇怪地看了他一眼。  
但也没有被嘲讽。  
没被说是好事啦，但是就是很奇怪啊，每次见到他不刺他两句就不舒服的样子。  
……从上次就开始变得奇怪了，这个家伙。  
今天，就更奇怪了。  
包扎完，那家伙收拾好医疗包，站了起来，冷淡地说：“切嗣出国了，应该不会回来了，你也不用来了，回去吧。”  
还是不怎么客气的驱逐，但也和平时不一样。  
平时大概还要加上句“不用再忍受臭小鬼了真是太好了”之类的，来表示对他的嫌弃啊不欢迎啊什么的。  
“……很奇怪啊。”  
对于小孩子的嘟囔，男人完全当做没听见，收好医疗包，就要离开这个房间，好像跟他共处一室都难以忍受一般。  
这倒是和平常一样。  
“Emiya你，怎么了嘛？”小孩子却还是问了出来。  
“什么怎么了？和平常一样而已，只是教训了下打扰人睡觉的臭小鬼而已。”  
‘教训……’吗？  
“不是的吧，Emiya不是故意的吧？”  
是有觉得Emiya故意戏弄人啊什么的，但是，那样子，反倒像是愧疚、还有厌恶。故意的话，不会这样的吧。  
被这样说，那家伙反倒竖起了刺，嗤笑道。  
“怎么？你已经蠢到要给加害者找借口吗？你我相看两厌，我想揍你一顿再正常不过了吧。何况上次我就想要杀了你。”  
“你才蠢啊，要杀我你就咬断我的喉咙啊？还给我包扎，你才是笨蛋吧！”小孩子跳了起来，反击了回去，“而且，那个时候，你不是睡着了吧？没有心跳、也没有温度……你是晕死过去了吗？”小孩子说到这里，反倒踌躇了下，“……你要不还是去个医院吧？”  
眼看着小孩子在真相面前拐了个弯得到了这样的结论，男人脸上露出了古怪的表情。  
“……不用了，你回去吧。”  
没有跟他吵的意愿，男人催促道。  
“你是不打算去医院吗？讳疾忌医的话，会变成大病的啊，而且你都晕倒了。”小孩子严肃道。  
“……我会怎么样跟你没有什么关系吧？担心一个差点杀死你的人？还哭了？”男人扯了扯嘴角，“我跟你没好到这种程度吧。不，我跟你压根是敌对的关系吧。”  
小孩子当时就炸了，“谁担心你啊，谁哭了啊，我最讨厌你啦！就、就是……我也不想卫宫叔叔家里有人病死……就是这样！”  
“那也不用你担心，切嗣不会回来了，而我不会病死，晕死的人也不会心脏停止。”他顿了下，继续说道，“会停止心跳而且没有温度的，除了死人，也只有死徒了。”  
“明白的话，就不要踏进这个院子了。”  
  
  
  
9  
“不要。”  
小孩子果断回道。  
并不是不知道什么叫做死徒，也并非是不明白自己差点变成了男人的食物。  
但是。  
很气愤。  
是啊，是很讨厌这个家伙，也知道切嗣不在的话来这里也只有这个讨厌的家伙在了。  
但是。  
什么啊，总是要赶人走。  
谁要听这家伙的了啊。  
那家伙闻言抱着胳膊，俯视着他皱起了眉头，“怎么？你还要留下来当储备粮嘛？”讥诮的语气。  
真是更令人火大了。  
“那你倒现在就杀了我啊？”  
小孩子反而就扎根似的坐在那里不动了，他瞥见男人脸都黑了，还是硬着头皮一动不动。  
“……和饿着肚子相比，吃掉一个讨厌的小鬼也不是不能够忍受。”男人上下打量着他，缓慢地说道，“知道被死徒吸光血会怎么样吗？浑身的血管都干扁下去，不怎么会疼，但你会感觉鲜血带着温度一点一点的流逝，你感到越来越冷，你的皮肤会干扁下去，失去水分，但你还有意识，逃不开来，只能感觉自己慢慢死去……”  
小孩子被他说的头皮发麻，咽了咽口水，梗着脖子没有动。  
“也不一定，也说不定会再活过来，但活过来的是个怪物，用着你的身体，渴求着鲜血，饥渴无时无刻不在灼烧着你的胃部……”  
“你控制不住，然后你会开始杀人……”  
“才不会！”小孩子一下子跳了起来，反驳道，“你骗人！”  
“你怎么知道我是骗人？”男人歪了歪嘴角，嗤笑道。  
“你不是没有吗？我才不会输给你呢！”士郎瞪着他说。  
男人收起了笑容，看着他的脖子不说话了。  
没有……没有吗？  
你脖子上的伤又是哪里来的。  
像是提醒着小鬼，又像是在问自己。  
他抿紧了唇角，对刚刚还跟小鬼说废话的自己感到愤怒，他不再说什么了，上去揪着小鬼的领子就往外走。  
“哇啊，放开我！快放开我！！”  
男人却像压根没有听见似的，大步迈到门口，随手就把小鬼扔了出去，然后把门重重地拍在了小鬼面前。  
什么啊！！！  
小鬼愤怒地拍了半天也没有人应，他绕着院子外面走了一圈，也没找到能借力爬进去的地方，只好愤愤地回了家。  
吃饭的时候父亲问了他脖子的事情，他吓了一跳，支吾地说划到了而已，没有什么事，算是应付了过去，姐姐难缠了点，跑来要给他处理伤口，他就说刚绑的不用换。对方就盯着他盯了半天，才算放过了他。  
“嘛，你自己小心点啊。”  
这样说的。  
父亲和姐姐知道嘛，Emiya的事情？  
他也不知道，可能知道点？要说的话，也不是没有觉得Emiya不太一样……但是如果知道他被Emiya伤了的话，大概就不好了。  
小孩子摸了摸脖子，还是觉得有些疼。  
但比起这个，还是很在意那家伙说的话。  
……也许还会活过来。  
是说他自己吗？  
……那家伙，也曾经是个人类吧。  
……发生了什么呢？  
练习魔法的时候也在想着。  
饿着肚子的话，那家伙会怎么样呢。  
闭上眼睛，想起那家伙盯着自己脖子时的眼神。  
——看，这就是罪证。  
——你怎么知道我没有。  
可是他还活着。  
又想那家伙会不会饿死。  
可那家伙饿死又跟自己有什么关系。  
最后上床睡觉前才想起来自己本来是要问切嗣理想的事情。  
……明天，再去看看吧。  
问题，问那家伙也可以吧。  
  
  



	2. 10-19

10

说是要去，但小孩子刚溜出了家门，就发现了身后缀着的小尾巴。

……怎么说呢，视线完全没有办法忽略啊。

大概是，被担心了吧。

小孩子叹了口气，好歹是拐了回去。

回去了也被姐姐死死地盯着。

不愿意说就不用说了。

但是，要去做危险的事情可不行。

像是这样说着。

被这样盯着，士郎都有些忐忑了。

……是不是知道了呢？

Emiya的事情。

小孩子硬着头皮装作什么事也没有发生，去翻家里的书。费劲地抱回屋里，坐下来查找。

死徒的话，倒是知道是吸血鬼那种，不过真实存在的与电影小说那些有什么区别，士郎也不怎么了解。

不过看那家伙也从来没有躲避过太阳，做饭也碰过大蒜啦什么的，差别应该还挺大的吧。

由人类转变而来的吸血鬼……

他看着书上的字眼，怔怔出了神。

人类啊……去除体质啊魔力啊这些因素，那家伙本来也就跟人类没有区别的吧……

“找这么多吸血鬼的书，是想要了解Emiya吗？”

“恩……什么都不知道，不得又被那家伙笑死……”下意识地回了，又觉得不对，立马摇头反驳，“啊！不是，谁要了解他啊，就随便翻一下！——咦！！！”

——等一下！

终于发现后面站了个人，小孩子吓得合上了书，僵着脖子扭头。

凛笑意盈盈地站在她后面。

……糟了。

“哦，要反驳的只有后面半句吗？”小姑娘笑眯眯地说，“所以， 果然是吸血鬼吗？”

“你在说什么啊，我就随便翻翻书……”士郎干笑着企图糊弄过去。

“是吗？”小姑娘笑容都没有改变，“士郎你拿的这些书，我都看过哦……他们唯一的共同点，就是都是关于吸血鬼的。”

“我也不知道……”

“就算你否认结论也一样。我早就知道Emiya不是人类，再加上你脖子上的伤，结果显然易见了。”

……啊啊，该说是果然吗。

早就知道要瞒过凛是件很困难的事情了，士郎也只好叹了口气。

“脖子上的伤就是那家伙吓唬我的，也没有什么事。”

书上还说吸血鬼会麻痹猎物，他可没有被麻痹，疼的要死。

“是吗？”

女孩子尾音扬着，不置可否的模样。

“是……是啊。”

士郎挠了挠脸颊，有些心虚了。

……后面是被吓唬了，不过被咬的话，大概的确是意外了。

“所以，你也不要担心啦，以前不也都没有什么事吗？”

“……说是不要让我担心，其实还是在维护Emiya吧？”女孩子挑起了眉毛。

“……我为什么要维护那个家伙啊。”小孩子嘟囔了句。

但是，女孩子还是注意到弟弟偷瞄着自己。

真是的啊。

女孩子在心理磨了磨牙。

我的弟弟诶。

“放心吧。我并不怀疑Emiya是好人这件事情，父亲、教堂甚至那个卫宫切嗣能明知Emiya并非人类却容许他留在冬木来看，他就是安全的，至少也是可控的。”女孩子认真道，“你认为Emiya真的有讨厌你到要杀了你，或者要把你当做猎物的意愿的话，我也相信你的判断。”

“就是啊，那家伙虽然讨厌，但也不是坏人啊。”

才不是要维护那个家伙。

只是事实就是这样。

“所以我不会告诉父亲，他咬了你。”

小孩子松了口气。

“但是，我也认为士郎你还要去见Emiya这件事情太危险了。”

“诶——？为什么啊？以前不也没事吗？”

面对弟弟要找各种理由反驳自己的模样，女孩子都不知道该生气还是怎么样了。

“我说你诶，就没想过为什么只有你被咬了，或者说，以前都没有袭击过人类，现在却袭击了你吗？”

……真的没想过。

“……为什么？”

“……输给你了。”女孩子无奈地捂住脸，深吸了口气，给士郎解释，“吸血鬼吸血的欲｜望，就像是人类吃饭一样。不吃饭会饿，会难受，但是也不是不能忍。但是，忍也是有度的。人饿到一定程度的话，是忍不了的。不管是什么放在面前，都只会想着吃。或者，长久只吃菜的话，看到肉也会很馋的吧。明白吧？”

“额……那……那家伙，会饿死吗？”

……之前那个样子，果然还是有问题的吧……一动不动躺在那里，什么动静也弄不醒……

就像人类一样的话。

也会饿死吗。

11

【士弓】收养11

“你……就关心他会不会饿死？”

有没有搞错。

小姑娘一脸受不了的样子。

……干嘛这样啊。

“……也没关心啊。”士郎挠了挠脸颊，“就，也不能看着他饿死吧？”

……有很奇怪吗……

讨厌是很讨厌那家伙啦，但也不能看着他饿死啊怎么着的吧。

很正常的吧。

“啊——根本就不是这个问题啊！你可放心吧，你死了他都死不了！”

“……不是说因为很饿所以才会失控的吗？”

“只是一种可能而已。而且我觉得，那家伙应该不会放任自己饿到失控的吧。”

这样啊。

士郎松了口气的样子，让凛满腔的恼怒都一下子跟戳破了的气球一样泄了。

啊啊……什么啊，一付安心了的样子。

因为那家伙不会饿死吗，还是觉得那家伙不会失控了？

饿了会对所有人失控和不论饿没饿都会对他失控——有什么好令人安心的啊。

但大概是知道会是这样的吧，小姑娘反而只感到无奈了。

“我说你诶，好歹也担心下自己的小命吧。你还想往他面前凑，就不怕他哪天没忍住吗？”

……诶？

士郎眨了下眼。

“你不会根本就没想到这个问题吧？”

……就是没想过吧。

真是输给他了。

小姑娘又好一通说他，才让他认识到自己总在Emiya面前晃悠是多么考验人意志力的事情，但也没能改变他想去卫宫邸的心思。

“……知道啦，我会离他远一点的。”

这么答应的。

但大概只是字面的意思吧。

距离两米？

和平常一样就行了吧。

平常那家伙就是，哪怕在一个屋子，也恨不得一个在屋子这边，一个恨不能穿墙能到外面去。能有多远就多远。

所以那家伙平时就因为这个在保持距离吗。

小孩子想了一秒，随即就推翻了自己的想法。

……果然那家伙还是讨厌他到想离他远一点吧。

这个才是主因。

距离远一点够不够呢？小姑娘也不知道，吸血鬼形同走尸，嗅觉能有多远呢？她不知道，只好说他要去的话就一起吧。

她会好好看着她的弟弟的。

七八点钟的时候，家里来了个电话。

是卫宫切嗣的。

12

切嗣是来跟他道别的。

当时走的有些着急，就只能走后打电话过来。

说是以后就和妻子、女儿住在国外了，大概很少回来了。

就和Emiya说的一样。

“啊，你去过了吗？Emiya他还好吗？”

还好吗……也不能说好吧，就算是吸血鬼，以近似于晕过去的状态，也是有些什么问题的吧。但说出来的话，会让切嗣担心的吧。

“还好。”他就这样说。

然后就沉默了。

他有太多的问题想要问切嗣，却又不想露出端倪，让切嗣担心。

“怎么了嘛？”

却还是被察觉了的样子。

“也没有什么啊，就……”

说什么呢，说哪个呢。

Emiya吗，还是……

“就……姐姐说，不可能所有人都拯救的……”

问出来之后，所有的纠结就消失了。

他握紧了电话筒。

对面也沉默了。

连小孩子也知道，不可能所有人都拯救的，虚幻的理想。

怀着期待看着孩子许下虚幻的理想，如今又怎么面对向自己求助的孩子呢。

他该怎么告知这个崇敬着自己的孩子呢。

“……士郎是怎么想的呢？”他这样询问了。

“我觉得……是可以的，不可能不可以的啊。”小孩子满怀愧疚地说，“可是，我没有办法反驳姐姐。”

没有办法反驳。

也无法想出一个万全之策。

可是。

为什么。

怎么可能……

然后，他听见切嗣说。

“抱歉啊，士郎。我也没有办法反驳。”

连切嗣也这样说。

可是，没有办法的话就要放弃了吗。

他仿佛回到那片地狱，火焰的气息呛得他喘不过气来。

怎么可以没有办法。

绝对不可以没有办法。

他勉强继续跟切嗣说着话，不想让切嗣担心，心里却着魔了似的一遍一遍地想着。

他们后来又聊到切嗣是怎么样遇见那个家伙的。

“其实，我是那天才第一次见到他。”

救了士郎的那天。

13

那一天，火光滔天，却天色黑暗。

他来到了多年后仍在梦中纠缠着他的地狱。再一次看到了年幼自己所看到的那一具具焦尸。

也无需再确认，只一眼望去，便知无有生机。

迟了。

哪怕在知晓回到过去的第一时间便赶了过来，却也仍是迟了。

不知晓自己为何会到了过去，也不知晓既然回来了，为何却又回到了无法挽回的时间。

无论如何也不可能来得及的时间。

明知如此，他却还是回来了。

回到这一切开始的地方。

为了那无论如何中的可能吗？还是想要杀死过去的自己？也许都有吧。

……他找到了。

感觉到了。

那无疑是过去的自己的气息。

就在那火烧的废墟里，气息奄奄。

不用他动手，只消片刻，便会命丧黄泉。

他站在废墟旁边，等待着。

感受到废墟下面的气息越来越微弱。

那是过去的他，死去了便不会有另一个他的存在。

哪怕死去了，他也还会活着。

另一个自己。

另一个人。

是无辜的吗？如果会成长为那个愚蠢的自以为是的卫宫士郎，又怎么可能是无辜的。

但什么也还没有发生……

如果没有看见切嗣，他是不是会就那样等下去，等到小鬼死去呢？

哪怕明知道自己不过是迁怒而已。

他也不知道。

那时候他看见了那个男人。

在不可能存在着生机的地狱里仿佛溺水之人想要抓住稻草一般，急切地绝望地企图找到一线生机的人。

在自己一手造就的地狱里。

……对他这个异类都视若不见。

仿佛其他的一切都不再重要了一般。

哪怕他这时候袭击这个人，这个人大概也只会继续试图去做这无用之功。

于是，他说，“……这里，有个活人。”

为什么会开口呢。

明明不说，之后的一切也就不会存在了。

可他就那样看着卫宫切嗣救了过去的自己，送去医院。

直到自己从急救室里出来，切嗣似乎才注意到他。

却什么也没有问。

为什么一个吸血鬼要帮自己救个孩子，又为什么会一路跟着自己。

过去见面必然是会出手，如今却失去了出手的理由。

那吸血鬼却说，你不是魔术师杀手吗？杀死我吧。

无法自杀，也无法在战斗中死去。

无法避免在濒危状态下的失控。

那，有这个人在的话，或许可以彻底杀死他吧。

男人静静地看着吸血鬼。

在一个吸血鬼身上，却仿佛看到如今的自己。

“抱歉，那个啊……以后大概不做了吧。”

他拒绝了吸血鬼。

然后，留下了他。

“没地方可以去的话，不如来我家吧。”

14

吸血鬼是会死……吗？

唔，吸血鬼也不像传说的那样害怕太阳也不害怕大蒜，受伤了也很快就会恢复，砍掉头颅也能够恢复。

面对弟弟的问题，小姑娘想了想才回答。

要说杀死吸血鬼的方法的话，大概需要让吸血鬼流尽鲜血而不能补充的吧。

受重伤还要避免他自我恢复，或者饿死的话也可以。

但是，在急需鲜血的情况下，吸血鬼又会失控。

所以也挺难的吧。

人造的死徒很多，抓住的吸血鬼杀死的吸血鬼但是不怎么多。

毕竟以武力值来说的话，也很少有能够对抗真正的吸血鬼的魔法师吧。

不过也很少看见吸血鬼了的样子。

“怎么了嘛？”

突然问这样的事情。

“不，没什么。”

小孩子这样说的，夜里躺在床上却翻来覆去也没有睡着。

脑海里反反复复都是切嗣的话。

他说，他也反驳不了。

他说，当时是Emiya告诉他，底下有活人。

他又说，在医院的时候，Emiya向他寻求死亡。

为什么呢。

为什么连切嗣也反驳不了。

为什么那家伙那么讨厌他还救了他。

又为什么，那家伙要求死。

……死亡。

求死。

小孩子其实并非是不能理解人为何会渴求死亡，生之于有些人来说也许不如死亡。

他有时也不能理解为何那时他还能活着。

得救了太好了。

却又只有他得救。

若那时死去会更好吗。连这样的想法都如同罪孽一般，想也不能去想。

他只是不能理解为什么那个家伙也会渴求死亡。

因为什么呢。

他反反复复地想着也没有答案。

以后会知道吗。

长大了的话会知道吗。

长大了的话，是不是就真的当不了正义的使者了呢。

他也不知道。

他最后想着，那家伙自己的话，会自杀吗。

15

“不可能的啦，放心吧。”

得知了士郎的担心，小姑娘嗤之以鼻。

“那家伙是个好人啊，让吸血鬼受伤至死，自己实现还是很难的吧，伤口会不停的愈合啊，然后还会失控，袭击人类。就算是饿死的方法也一样……他应该也不想的吧。”

也是……不然也不会找切嗣了。

接受了姐姐的说法，却没有放下心来。

万一他找到了办法呢。

类似的担心还是不可抑制地塞满了脑子。

“这边啊。”放学回去路上，遇上岔路口凛理所当然地拐向了卫宫家。

“咦咦咦？？？”

“怎么啦？你不是早就想去了？担心的睡都没睡好。”

眼圈都黑了啊。

“……才没有。”小声的嘟囔了了句，也在女孩子笃定的态度下消弭了。

“嘛……算是吧。”

只能这样承认了。

唯一庆幸的不是在Emiya面前，不然又少不了被讥讽。不用想都能猜到那家伙嗤笑的模样。

啊啊是很丢人啊，担心一个讨厌鬼。

“走啦！”小姑娘一脸不爽地拽走弟弟。

就算是她自己逗士郎，士郎才承认的，但也很不爽啊。

她的弟弟诶，干嘛老操心那个家伙。

要说的话，一个吸血鬼会怎么样嘛？

——真是的啊，也操心一下自己不可以吗？

两个人到了卫宫家当然也没有办法进去，今天也是锁门了的样子。

士郎今天是打算翻墙的。

他甚至还找邻居借了凳子来。

小姑娘在旁边看着他吭哧吭哧的把凳子搬过来了，然后看着他助跑了下蹬上凳子跳起来扒住了墙头。

小姑娘嘴角抽了抽，自己轻松地跳上了墙头，拢着裙子淑女地坐了下来才向弟弟伸出手来。

“诺。”

艰难地扒着墙头的士郎蹬大了眼“姐姐好厉害啊。”

“嘿嘿，还好啦。”小姑娘得意地抹了抹鼻子“虽然翻墙不淑女啦，不过帮士郎的话，就先记下了。”

“……”

几年算下来，欠的账士郎早就记不清了，不过不管怎么算感觉都是还不清的啊。

“……咦，Emiya?刚好你回来了。”小姑娘说着就跳下了墙头，走到Emiya身旁，毫不心虚地等他开门。

身后还跟着个心虚地盯着地面的弟弟。

“盯着我做什么？不请我进去坐坐吗？很失礼诶？”

……要说的话，爬墙头好像更失礼？

16

Emiya大老远就看见了两个小鬼。

翻人墙头还走正面翻，一眼就看得明明白白。

……果然是白痴吧。

远远看着小鬼噔噔噔地跑上凳子，跳起来挂在了墙头。

——就和多年前一样。

——要说区别，也只有个头长了点。

——不，个头也没怎么长。

Emiya扯了扯嘴角，觉得更蠢了。

看着连凛也跟着胡闹地跑上墙头，Emiya默默加速，准备在被发现之前回屋。

他认识这两个白痴小鬼吗？

不认识。关门外吧。

不过作为吸血鬼的速度再怎么快，也是要停下来开门的。

于是半天也没瞅见他的俩小鬼，就这么发现了他。

皱眉盯着两个小鬼，Emiya觉得自己应该再出去转一圈。

——不过，这里是他家，要走也是这两个小鬼走吧？

“盯着我做什么？不请我们进去坐坐吗？很失礼诶？”

但小姑娘完全是理直气壮地恶人先告状，仿佛刚才爬墙头的事情完全没有发生过一样。

“那么这位大小姐，请问我为什么要请你们进去呢？”Emiya反问道“请，两个不请自来，还准备私闯民宅的小鬼？”

“什么嘛，这种事情就不要介意啦。”

就算被说了，小姑娘也动都没打算动一下，就等着Emiya开门。

小士郎被说的脸红，自己也知道自己做的不对，但也不打算走。还往前走了下，站在凛的面前。

“还不是你上次啥也不说就把人扔出去，我找你还有事，不爬墙头怎么办……”小孩心虚，却还是强撑着说。看着Emiya朝他伸手，小孩早有准备，立马拉着她姐往后躲了下。

对着小孩一脸戒备，再看凛完全看热闹的模样。他干脆收回了手，“你又有什么事。”

快点说完快点走吧。

大概是这样一脸觉得麻烦的样子。

完全不在意也不想知道小孩有什么事的样子。

——能有什么事。

无非是多管闲事的自我满足罢了。

看着就烦。

17

要说有什么事的话。

想要弄明白为什么Emiya要否定那个理想。

想要知道那时候他一箭射来，为什么他自己反而更难受的样子。

也想要知道为什么Emiya会变成吸血鬼。

还有很多很多事情。

但在这一切之前，最重要的，是想要确定Emiya的情况。

——那个时候，他为什么会昏迷。还有没有事。

“……”

无法问出口来。

怎么说呢，如何说呢。

说担心……

就算在凛面前承认了，却也无法启口。

说到底，他们连可以说担心的关系都没有。

“没有事情就回去吧。”Emiya也不再管两人，拎着买来的鸭子，单手掏出钥匙开门，进屋，然后关门。

门被凛挡住了。

“啊，真是够了！”小姑娘看不下去了“来找你一定要有事吗？就不能是担心你吗？士郎啊，担心你担心了一整天，昨天还傻乎乎的问我你会不会饿死诶！”

“开什么玩笑， ”Emiya皱起眉头就说。

“我就是担心你啊不可以吗？！”

什么啊，总一脸我不可能担心他的，担心的话就是笨蛋啊白痴啊什么的。

“你是笨蛋吗……”Emiya刚说就又被小鬼打断了。

“对啊担心你这种家伙我真是蠢透了！ ”小孩子通红着脸，近乎是嘶喊“我真的最讨厌你了！但是我就是担心你不可以嘛？！！”

“什么也不说，晕倒了还说只是睡觉啊！你才是笨蛋吧！谁会信啊！好歹也解释一下啊！”

被劈头盖脸的说了，Emiya也恼了“跟你有什么好说的？我还不需要一个小鬼自我满足的多管闲事！”

“啊啊啊，随便你怎么说，反正你赶我走我也还是会来的，在确认你什么事都没有之前我是绝对不会放弃的！”

……

到了后来两人就只剩下互相骂对方笨蛋白痴的程度了。小姑娘老成地叹了口气，自己钻进了门里，扭头说，“我说你们两个，要是还打算在那里被人围观的话，我是没有什么意见了。Emiya，你家茶水在什么地方？”

附近的邻居已经有出来或者在窗户那里看看发生什么事的了。

两人这才勉强停下来，互相还怒视对方，不过好歹是进了屋。

“你跟进来做什么？”

“我就是进来了不行吗？”

眼看着两人又要打了起来。

“士郎你先不要说话。”小姑娘微笑着说。

不过，就算是微笑着，士郎也还是听话地闭了嘴。

不如说，微笑反而更恐怖的样子。

小姑娘自己完全没有客人的自觉，自己进屋自己倒水，坐在桌前了还问两个人怎么不坐下。

虽然觉得凛也太轻车熟路了，不过士郎来的也比较多，就算Emiya压根不欢迎他，他也跟着她坐下了。

要说的话，Emiya本来就没有看他顺眼的时候。

反倒是身为主人的Emiya自己还站在门口。

他也不想跟小鬼坐一起。

Emiya放下鸭子，瞅着这两个根本没有客人的自觉的小鬼皱眉。

“臭小鬼就算了，怎么连你也跟着胡闹？远坂没告诉你要离非人种远一些吗？”

“如果你是危险的需要远离的非人种的话，就不会说这样的话了啊。”凛喝了口茶。

“嗯？也许我是想要你们放松警惕也不一定？切嗣不在，远坂要过来也要一段时间，时机再好不过了。”

这样的话士郎都不知道自己听过几遍了，闻言撇了撇嘴，瞅Emiya脚边被绑了腿还无比活泼地扑棱着翅膀的鸭子半天，还是忍着没有说话。

“好了，这个就不用说啦，士郎相信你的话，那我也一样相信你。”

相信。

担心。

就算知道自己被年幼的自己放进了不能坐视不管的名单里，但说担心，说相信也太过了。

好像有什么关系似的。

如果有，也应该只是敌对的互相厌恶的关系才对。

这样还说担心啊相信啊什么的也太蠢了。

“……”Emiya动了下嘴唇，到底没有说出口。

——我就是担心你不行吗！

一样会被小鬼这样不讲道理的反驳回来。

他别开头，把小鬼的身影撇除自己的视线范围。

跟小鬼吵这种事情一点意义也没有，还是快点让小鬼把他从名单里划掉，最好永远也不要再来的好。

“嘎嘎——”

“Emiya——”士郎还是没忍住开了口。

Emiya瞪着又蹭到了自己面前的士郎。

“那个，鸭子打算放在哪里？”

小孩子提起了刚刚被Emiya放在榻榻米上的鸭子。

大概是真烦的很，没有心思管这个。

但是活的鸭子随便放在屋里的话，就算绑起来了也会发生不大好的事情吧。

Emiya视线转移到他手里拎着的鸭子身上，一时无言。

“你就吃……额，应该说喝这个吗？”那边的凛抱着茶杯也开口问道。

“加餐而已。”

“可是切嗣在的时候你也不吃啊。”做了饭自己却没怎么吃过吧。

“……”

“所以说，果然是这个吧？”士郎也盯着手里扑棱着的鸭子，恍然大悟。

果然就只会吓人。

（

好的，苦心营造的恐怖吸血鬼形象毁于一旦。

不过本来也没有什么用。

就吓了下小士郎。

今天Emiya也为不知死活往自己面前凑的小孩子操碎了心。

不好的事情的话。

比如拉粑粑。

18

说是被担心就有些过了。

但以“被放进了不能置之不理的名单里”这样的事情，倒是显然易见。

亲友，陌生人，甚至是仇敌。

以过去的自己来说，都会愚蠢地将之放进这样的名单里。

因为所谓理想。

或称之为自我满足的多管闲事。

而将自己置之于后。

自己生也好，死也罢，是否因此得到什么也无所谓，理想能够完成就都没有什么关系。

但理想完成与否，也并不能从此得到什么。

为什么而完成理想，又因为什么而完成理想。

究其原因，大概也只有存活下来的只是个空壳这样的答案。

若称之为愧疚也无妨。

作为唯一存活之人，去考虑自我本身就仿佛是罪大恶极。

因此而走上的道路，也只能是过往的深渊而已。

只要那时候活了下来。

哪怕不在作为“卫宫士郎”。

却也是一样的结果吗。

已经不是“卫宫家的孩子”。

也没有应承下“切嗣的遗愿”。

又为什么还要背负上这样的理想呢。

“Emiya？”

安置好鸭子，从院子里回来就被死死的盯着啊。

洗手，坐下，视线也完全都是跟着自己的……

皱着眉头的样子。

“——是因为‘正义的伙伴’吗。”

是近乎是冰冷的，听不出感情的声音。

“诶？”

“就算是仇敌、异类，你也三番两次过来的原因。”

“啊？也没有想那么多啦，要说仇敌什么的……也没有吧。”士郎挠了挠脸颊，“要说正义的伙伴的话，嘛也可以是吧。但不提这个，我也要来看看的吧？我是很讨厌Emiya啦，但也不能看着你去死吧？”

“我已经两次差点杀死你……不，要说的话，在切嗣要救你之前，我就准备杀死你。这样也不能称之为仇敌吗？”男人嗤笑了声。

“额……上次也不是故意的吧，之前的话，”小士郎顿了下，不确定地说，“那个时候，Emiya想要杀死的，也不是我吧？”

有这样的感觉。

“……要说的话，Emiya想要杀死的，是自己吧？”

……那个时候，作为施害者的Emiya，却反而更为难受。

那一箭，怀着想要杀死那份理想的信念。

却又像是要把自己连通那份理想一起杀死。

不确定地说出口，却又在出口的瞬间笃定了。

“……为什么呢？Emiya你，也曾怀抱着那个理想吗？”

19

“……”

糟糕，好像把不该说的话，也一起说了。

大概会被揍一顿然后丢出去吧。

……要说的话，现在还没被丢出去，都多亏了有姐姐在吧。

“……没错，我的确曾经怀有着那样愚蠢的理想。”

出乎意料的，那家伙既没有揍他，也没有嘲讽他自以为是的猜想，只是用冰冷的声音说道。

“自以为是地去拯救，以为救足够多人就能够达成理想。”

“无法去拯救也只是因为自己能力不足，因而追寻了更强大的力量。”

“但是，就算得到了力量和近乎永恒的生命，却也一样没有变化。”

“能够阻止一场争斗，却还有无穷无尽的争斗。没完没了。并非奢望没有纷争的世界，只是想要让自己所熟知的这方世界没有人流泪而已。”

……只是这样而已。

却也不可能存在。

“可救了一人，就会救十人、救百人……而为了救人，又因此而杀人或是见死不救。说什么希望没有人流泪，却又为了多数人而杀死少数人。”

“拯救了多数人的就是正义的伙伴吗？因而为了守护理想而做出违背理想的行动，只救下了自己想救的人，迅速地将敌对者抹杀。因为容忍了牺牲者的存在，才得以捍卫理想……”

“这就是真相——你不觉得，这样的人，许下这种空想的人，早些死了不是更好吗？”

男人站直了身体，武器在手中具现。

“……我的确想要杀死自己，但若你也怀抱着这种空想的话，我也必然要杀死你。”

冰冷的眼神，带上寒彻的杀意看了过来。

“……姐！快走！”

士郎掀倒桌子，拉着凛转身就跑。

投影出的刀剑砍在紧急强化了下的桌子上，生生劈成两半。

哇啊，来真的啊！

近乎是手脚并用地从起居室跑到了庭院，因为附近说不定能看到院里的缘故，那家伙并没有继续。

魔法生成的刀剑消散，他睨了小鬼一眼，转身回了屋。

算是逃过了一劫。

士郎松了口气一下子坐在了地上，抬头去问凛：“没事吧？”

“没事……他大概只是冲着你吧。”凛勉强维持着形象站着，“那家伙总这样吗？”

“额……怎么了？”

“……怎么说呢，你反应得太快了吧……在他看过来之前，你不就开始强化桌子了吗？”

……因为感觉不太妙……

这么说来……好像也是。

“……是的吧。”

要说的话，哪一次见面没被揍一顿。

就这一次下手的比较狠？

……额，上次和上上次好像也挺狠的。

“trace on……”

……被听见了啊。

抬眼就对上了那家伙黑下来的脸，手里还提着新投影的刀。

“我知道了知道了。”


	3. 20-29

20

总是这样。

不是被打就是被嘲讽。

然后又一次被赶出去，在他面前关上门。

要说的话和之前好像也没什么区别。

只有……

“……我的确想要杀死自己，但若你也怀抱着这种空想的话，我也必然要杀死你。”

这样说的。

什么啊，就像是在威胁他放弃‘正义的伙伴’似的。

“什么，士郎？”

大概是不小心嘟囔出声了吧，被姐姐这样询问。

“啊，没什么。”

凛也并不追问。

“嘛，虽然想说看着他活蹦乱跳的样子你该安心了吧这样的话，不过士郎果然还是很在意吧？”

“呃……”

被发现了。

这是当然的吧，被决然地否定了理想。

怎么可能甘心。

还是以那样……绝望地姿态。

想要说才不是，才不会的。

但也不知如何去说服对方。

“抱歉啊，士郎。”连切嗣也这样说。

——过来者在深渊里绝望了。

“……虽然是，不过我不会来了，放心吧。”

——下次再见，就是你的死期。

关门的时候，那家伙的眼神这样警告着。

以那家伙对理想的否定大概真的会被杀吧。

要说的话，这次大概也是因为姐姐在才勉强忍住了吧。

不过也不能让姐姐牵扯进来了。

“嗯？”

被怀疑地盯着。

“真的啦。”

要躲开姐姐的话……从各种意义上都很困难啊。

……总觉得自己想什么都无所遁形。

小姑娘哼了声，完全没有相信的样子。

“那个家伙啊，虽然是个好人没错，但他真的会杀了你哦？就算不说这个。那家伙以动物的鲜血来维生的话，倒不会陷入本能控制的状态啦，不过也就是在边缘上徘徊吧，日常大概也属于‘饿得没什么力气’的样子，像你所说的昏迷大概就是降低能耗的状态吧。正常来说是不会有什么事，但你的血大概对他来说也是特别的吧。随便靠近，还是很有可能会发生上次的事情的哦？”

“我知道啦。”

虽然是很认真地点头的样子。

……但大概也只限于知道吧？

凛知道说什么也没有用，但就因为知道才生气。

“士郎，你可是欠了我好多的哦？在还完之前死掉的话，我可饶不了你哦？”

“我真的知道了。”

翻译一下的话，大概就是‘你要好好珍惜自己好好活着’。

总是会被这样念叨。

“别担心啦，还没有实现理想，就被那家伙一刀砍死的话，谁会甘心啊。”

谁要威胁两句就放弃啊。

就算切嗣说又怎么样啊。

一定。

要实现给那家伙看。

“就是因为你念叨着‘正义的伙伴’这样的理想啊。你啊，想救别人是好事，但好歹也小心一下自己啊笨蛋！”

又被骂了啊。

小孩子苦笑着应和着。

就这样被说了一路。

到家的时候，父亲不在。

小姑娘松了口气。

和士郎不一样，凛被管的还挺严的。

放学后要好好修炼魔术啊什么的。

两个孩子做好了饭，父亲也还没有回来。

身为魔术师没有待在自己的工坊里是很少有的事情，不过养父偶尔也会去教堂找一下自己的弟子之类的。

打电话去教堂问了下。

“师傅今天不回去吃了。”

这样说的。

21

那个时候，向切嗣许下的承诺被打断了。

要说的话，事后也并没有继续。

向他因为Emiya的事情而道歉，切嗣也没有再提及刚才的话题。

多少也感觉到那并非是忘记了这样的理由。

并不是会忘记了的事情。

像是被Emiya从梦中惊醒一样。

大概不只是Emiya，连切嗣也觉得自己过往所走的路是错误的。

大家都觉得是错误的。

‘想要变成正义的伙伴’。

这样诉说着，却又说是不可能的空想。

就算被这么说了，还是想要抓住它。

明明是那么好的事情。

就像那个时候救出他的切嗣一样。

既然自己都得救了。

那又怎么会无法拯救所有人呢？

为了那些无法得救的人，去帮助其他人——

又有什么不好吗。

这样想着，却什么也反驳不了。

那家伙的话语在脑海中挥之不去。

他并不能理解，但也知晓那家伙所言并非虚假。

——那家伙，真真切切地因此绝望了。

他大概不可能说服那家伙。

大概也真如他们所说是有哪里不对的吧。

可就算是错的，他就不能走这条路了吗。

他想不出来‘什么是正确的’，‘什么是真正的正义的伙伴’。

就不可以走这条路了吗。

下定决心了，要走下去给那家伙看。

只是，

想到那家伙的样子，

想到自己未来或许也会那样，

就有些，难过而已。

22

“士郎吗？凛在吗？”

大概是做早饭的时候，接到了神父打来的电话。

“额……她还没有起。有什么事吗？”

大概是不到吃饭的时候，都不会起来的吧。

“一会收拾好，你们一起过来吧。”

“哎？”

今天也不是休息日来着。

“我已经帮你们向学校请假了，直接过来就可以。——师父他去世了。”

对面的神父用一贯沉静的语调说出这样的话来。

一如往常说着其他事情一样。

“……什么？”

不过其内容却让士郎怀疑自己的听觉。

“具体的事情来之后再说吧。”

就这样挂了电话。

——听错了吧。

说起来，昨天养父的确没有回来——

“……士郎……”

凛没骨头似的靠在扶梯上，打着哈欠含糊地问他做好饭没。

“——在厨房里。”士郎下意识地回答着。

“姐姐你自己盛一下，我上去一下。”

说着放下话筒，就从她旁边跑上了楼。

养父的房间里，没有人，连被褥也整整齐齐的。

——也，也可能是一早就起来走了吧。

不过士郎自己也知道这样的可能有多小。

回到餐厅的时候，凛趴在餐桌上又睡着了，大概刚才就没有听见他说的话吧。

士郎呆呆地回到厨房，盛好饭菜，端上桌子，脑子才又开始转动。

……该怎么说。

他把凛摇起来，看着她迷迷糊糊地扒着饭菜。

“……姐姐，神父让我们去一趟教堂。”

“不去。去做什么呀。”

大概脑子还没清醒，就断然拒绝了。

“可能……是父亲的事。”

“唔……好吧。”

……要说清楚嘛。

也可能真是他听错了。

……可是，难道要让那个神父来说？

“那个，姐姐……”

“什么事啊？”

“神父说，让我们去参加葬礼。”

“诶？谁的呀？”

“……父亲的。”

“诶？”

筷子一下子掉了。

士郎没敢看她，低着头去厨房里再给她找一双来。

递过去。

凛接过。

“……士郎，我刚才好像没听清，你再说一次？”

“……也可能是我听错了……”

士郎也没有重复。

两个小孩子都觉得可能听错了，沉默地吃完饭洗过碗，去教堂。

路过车站的时候，凛拉着他转而去坐车。

平时的话，走着去的多一些。

不过坐车能快些。

小姑娘抿着嘴唇，手紧紧地攥着士郎的手。

有点疼。

不过士郎也没说。

回握住小姑娘的手。

是听错了吧。

昨天，父亲还和他们一起吃了早饭。

23

到了。

凛深吸了口气，当先推开了教堂的大门。

宽广而庄严的礼拜堂，却沉浸在昏暗中。

但大概是位置很显眼的缘故。

一抬眼，就看到一个方形的物体放在神像面前。

——是棺材。

谁的棺材呢？

这样的事情也不敢去想。

只是刚才提起的勇气都仿佛泄去了一般，在门前裹足不前。

士郎握住了她的手，担心地看着她。

女孩子这才回过神来。

“……走吧。”

她反手抓住士郎的手。

她是姐姐诶，怎么可以让弟弟担心。

握紧拳头，一步步靠近。

“绮礼，你出来！说清楚发生什么事了——”

强自镇定地叫着讨厌的家伙。

手却死死地攥着士郎。

“你们来了。”

听到了声音，神父从祭坛后面不紧不慢地走了出来。

注视两个孩子。

士郎忍住后退的冲动。

倒不是说他对自己有敌意什么的。

只是被他的视线注视着，就觉得空气变得粘稠了。

但也就和平时一样。

对于养父的徒弟，他没有什么想法，也觉得和神父处在一个空间里是很艰难的事情。

有种让人愉快不起来的氛围。

姐姐讨厌他这点，也并不是难以理解的事情。

不过，要说的话，姐姐讨厌他的原因，大概还是因为养父。

“发生了什么事……我已经在电话里说过了。我很抱歉，师傅他去世了。”

说着这样的话，他也是以一贯不紧不慢地语调，也听不出什么歉意。

不过要说的话，他应该也会伤心的吧。

……大概。

他抬手放在棺木上。

“师傅，他就在这里。”

注视着他们两个，他沉静地说道。

就这么打碎了自欺欺人的假象。

手，一下子被抓的生疼。

好一会儿，小姑娘才出声。

“……我想看看。”

“……不行。我不能让你看他。”

被拒绝了。

大概因为是小孩子的缘故。

“那，是怎么……”

她没说完，就带上了泣声，她抿住了唇角忍着，低着头，让刘海遮住发红的眼睛。

弟弟反握住她的手。

我没有事。

是想这样子让他放心的。

却又说不出话来。

昨天，昨天不还好好的吗。

怎么会……

“最近，冬木发生了几起吸血鬼袭击的事件。最近我和师傅都在调查这件事。昨天也一样。”

他思考着说。

“我们昨天分头行动的。我找到师傅的时候，师傅就已经遇害了。”

“那那个吸血鬼呢？”士郎皱起了眉头。

“我没有见到。之前调查也没有什么结果。”

他似乎笑了下。

“——不过，看到你，我有些想法了。”

……是笑了吗……错觉吗。

“……什么想法？”

他盯着士郎说。

“你应该知道了，冬木市有一个吸血鬼居住着，因为一直以来也没有什么问题，师傅就放任了。”

“……什么意思。”

让人不安的话语。

“不过看来，他也忍到头了。”

“……师傅大概就是发现了这一点，才遇害的吧。”

“什么——”

大脑有些无法理解到含义。

越听就越来越混乱。

24

“怎么可能，那家伙——”

话语，被打断了。

“怎么不可能。再正常不过了，被转变的吸血鬼一开始能忍住，最后一旦沾染血腥，就再也停不下来。你难道要相信一个吸血鬼吗？”

他顿了一下，看着小孩子基于争辩的模样。

“这个只是意外啊，那家伙才不会——”

他又一次打断了。

“为什么相信呢？因为那个男人——卫宫切嗣吗？你又了解那个男人和那个吸血鬼的什么呢？坚信他们是好人所以不会做坏事，若真是如此，五年前的那场大火又是怎么回事呢。”

“诶？”

突然提及那个。

“伤者五百名，延烧倾倒的建筑物实达一百三十四栋。还被视为起因不明的那场火灾——其罪魁祸首，就是那个男人。这是我和你的父亲都知晓的事情。就算你去问他，他也无法否认。”

“不让你与那个男人有所牵连，便是因为你的家庭正是毁于那个男人之手。”

“一手造成你的悲剧，又拯救你的人——真的值得你去信任吗。”

——什么啊。

“信不信任是我自己的事情吧。”就算说是养父的徒弟，这么说也让人很恼火啊。

和这个恶劣的家伙比起来，切嗣完全更值得信任。

但也并不能够完全否认他。

——切嗣对五年前的那场大火怀有愧疚这样的事情。

“是吗，若以心来论，起源是出于善，最终却不小心造成了恶果，这样的事情就可以原谅吗。所以不小心放纵了本能的吸血鬼也是无罪的吗？”

质问似的语言，所行的方式却仿佛逗弄一般。

却又一次陷入了混乱。

不是的，当然不是的。

可是切嗣也并非全然无辜——

还有——Emiya呢？

五年前……

“闭嘴绮礼！”女孩子忍无可忍地打断了神父的话，“我们来这里，不是来让你揭伤疤的！五年前怎么样我们弄清楚再说，而今怎么样，Emiya到底是不是凶手，也先弄清楚再说！”

她眼圈还红着，就这样把小孩拉到自己身后，瞪着神父。

“你不也是什么都不知道就在这里瞎猜吗！”

“是吗？吸血鬼会不会最后沦为本能的奴隶，也不过是迟早的事情。既然有可能，那不应该防患于未然吗？”

神父这样淡淡地说着，却也并没有什么行动的意愿。

“开什么玩笑，照你这么说，所以脑子里有过坏念头却什么都有做的家伙都要抓起来吗？那首先抓起来的就是你吧。”

“Emiya是不是凶手，我们会自己去调查！士郎我们走！”

25

被气势汹汹地凛拉着，离开了教堂。

却在离开那座山之后，脚步缓慢了下来。

是强忍着才没有哭出来的吧。

姐姐。

自己也并没有好到哪里去，脑子里乱成了一团。

五年前的灾难，切嗣，还有Emiya。

各样的事情乱糟糟地在脑海里纠缠起来。

知道神父是个恶劣的家伙，但也反驳不了他的歪理。

——因善而造就的恶是否可以被原谅。

这样的事情。

不过，是否真的造就了‘恶’，这件事本身就存疑的吧。

神父所说的‘恶’也只是他一人之言而已。

姐姐说的对，因为猜测、可能这样的事情定罪就是没有道理的事情。

“姐，我们去找Emiya吧。”

“哎？”

不知道就去问一下吧。这样想着，也就这么说了。不过看着诧异地看过来的姐姐红彤彤的眼睛，觉得这个想法再好不过了。说是要去调查，但也没有其他的线索吧。就这么回家的话，大概就要躲起来哭了吧。

“不是说要去调查吗？既然Emiya嫌疑大的话，就去问他嘛。而且都是吸血鬼的话，说不定他也知道些什么也不一定？＂

“……”

凛的眼神有些微妙。

“……干嘛这么看着我？”

有什么不对吗。

“……士郎你还真是直接哎。”

要说的话，根本就没有怀疑的吧。

“……额，不可以吗？”

“可以啊，去试探下吧。”

26

他们还是回了趟家。

小姑娘回家揣了兜宝石才出门。

大概还是抱有怀疑的。

士郎相信的人，凛自己也觉得可以相信的吧。

可“失控”本身，就已经跟这个人可信与否没有关系了。

与没见过几次的异类相比，从小就跟在父亲身边的师兄再怎么讨厌似乎也有可信之处？

父亲是否会去对有伤人可能的吸血鬼出手，大概也是可能的。

吸血鬼为自保杀人，也是会发生的。

同样也与可信与否无关。

就算不是，带着也能防着真凶。

——再说了，昨天那家伙见着士郎就打，今天还能好到哪里去啊。

这样也要直接去问吗。

抱着这样的怀疑，凛看着士郎敲响了卫宫家的门。

——当然也不可能有人会开的啦。

“喂，Emiya，开门啊，我们有正事找你！”

这样喊着也没有人开门。

要说的话，Emiya根本就把士郎当做烦人的小孩子看的吧。

小孩子能有什么正事呢。

——话说，把人当小孩子还跟小孩子吵起来——

“Emiya——”

拍了半天门，也没人搭理。

没有人吗。

再吵下去的话，就打扰到邻居了吧。

小孩子停下了手。

居然放弃了？

刚这么想，就见他对着自己双手合十，“姐，这次也拜托了！”

“诶？——诶？！！”

……也不是那么让人意外了。

就这么放弃的话，也不是士郎了。

这次两个人顺利地翻进了院子里。

没有一落地就被打……难道真不在？

他有这么经常出门的吗。

小孩子想了想也没有什么结果，他也不是天天猫在卫宫家的。

这么想来的话，他也并不知道他什么。

说是认识了五年，说过的话也没有多少，大多也都是在吵架。

就算是这样。

那家伙也是个好人吧。

因为切嗣而信任。

要这么说的话似乎也没有错，但他自己也这么觉得的。

姐姐要怀疑的话也没有办法，就来问一下吧。

那家伙会不会说呢。

得到了答案还会不会怀疑呢。

——好人也不是不会做坏事的。

想想的话，神父的话有这样的意思吧。

姐姐也是这么觉得的吧。

为了善事而做下的恶行。

身不由己。

抑或着不经意。

——为了救人而杀人。

那家伙也这样说过。

魔术师的世界是很残酷的，无法被法律约束，杀人也是在所难免的。

那也是，所谓的恶吗。

那样是可以原谅的吗。

找着人的时候不知道什么时候就和凛分开了，不过在卫宫家的话，也没有什么关系吧。

他最后在上次武道馆的门廊那里找到了人，靠在墙上，隐在阴影里沉睡着。

大概对吸血鬼而言，阳光虽然伤不到他，却也是让人难受的东西的吧。

那样的话为什么不进屋呢。

是人类的时候，是喜欢阳光的吗。

在天气晴好的时候，坐在门廊下，吹着微风，是很好的事情啊。

27

那并不是人类食物的气息。

也并不能与食物的气息类比。

要说的话，与人类时闻到的血腥气也无不同。

本来也就是鲜血。

却被吸血鬼的身体，赋予了食物的意喻。

于是就成了激发食欲的香气了。

悠悠的飘过来，就不由得分泌出口水来。

而在昏睡中，就连人所具有的对鲜血的厌恶也不复存在。

若说的话，本来也算不上是人类了却保留着人性本身就是个笑话。

那人性因此厌恶着睡眠也并不是什么难以理解的事情吧。

没有意义地厌恶着。

没有意义地不愿意像吸血鬼一样躺进棺材里。

就算是像个死人一样，也该老老实实躺进棺材里才对。

也省的闻到些什么乱七八糟的气息。

夹杂在风里，从皮肤里透出来的，同源的气息。

——香的让人厌恶。

浑身的死去的细胞都仿佛被激活一样，蠢蠢欲动地想要吞噬。

——难道这具身体还渴望着“生”吗。

他屏住了呼吸，没有动。

动了的话，也许就会如同上次一样。

只好不看不闻，克制着等混蛋小鬼离开。

却感受到小鬼又一次凑近，带动的风。

这臭小鬼只有鱼的记忆吗？完全不长记性吗？

大概是凑得更近了，呼吸都扑到了自己的身上。

看不到，闻不到，只是认知到“活着的自己”就在旁边，就仿佛唇齿间还残留着小孩子温热的皮肤、鲜活的鲜血，还有那令人厌恶的香气。

克制着，尖牙却慢慢地探了出来。

身上一沉，有什么被盖在了身上，然后那小鬼终于远离了。

脚步声也渐远了。

他呼出一口气。

张开眼厌恶地把盖在身上沾着小鬼气息的毛毯扔到一边。

皱着眉头火大地想要把小鬼拎回来揍一顿。

过了好一会儿，才冷静下来，收回了尖牙。

他把毛毯拿回来叠好，进屋放进柜子里。

28

士郎找到凛的时候，小姑娘刚打开冰箱。

“姐……被发现就糟了诶。”

小姑娘头也不回地一个个打开来看了看。

“私闯民宅本来就很糟了吧？而且，和这个比起来，‘你’过来这件事对那家伙而言更让人恼火的吧？”

……无法反驳。

昨天刚被警告过来着。

“……啊找到了。”

昨天买的鸭子。

血已经放掉了，还被好好地处理了。

此外还有好几只。

不过，找到了也并不能说明些什么。

是不是真的只喝了鸭血呢。

还是只是遮掩？

或者说，就是像个人类一样做菜来吃的。

“那家伙做菜很好吃的啊。”听士郎这样说过。

要说有什么可疑的地方也并没有。

“姐……”

……有种发毛了的感觉。

……要说的话也很熟悉。

……不妙啊，这么快就醒了吗。

“我昨天就警告过你吧？再见面就杀了你——”

果然很不妙啊……

扭头就看见那家伙杀气腾腾地从门口走了过来，边走着武器就在手上成型了。

冷汗都要冒出来了。

“等一下啊Emiya……我们这次有正事来着。”

他站到了凛前面，反倒是近了些。

“小鬼能有什么正事？”那家伙嗤笑一声，两步就到了他面前，揪着他领子就把他往外面拖。

“是有正事。”被忽视的女孩子转身，盯着Emiya出了声，“我的父亲……去世了。”

他一愣，皱起眉看向凛。

小姑娘攥着手，仰着脑袋瞪着他。

“……抱歉。”他干巴巴地说。

手上力道松了点，士郎就趁机挣了开来，跑回凛的身前。

“总之，就是要问你个问题啦。”小孩子也仰着脑袋看着他，“父亲被吸血鬼杀死的……你是凶手吗？”

就这样，直白的问出来了。

眼睛里清晰地倒映着他的身影。

没有防备的。

……愚蠢之极。

“的确……我的嫌疑是最大的。”他闭了下眼，忍耐着说，“不过，这个问题有回答的必要吗。”他看着凛，“我说不是，你就信吗？”

小姑娘戒备地看着他。

“当然有……”

直接就被打断了。

“闭嘴小鬼。在我的嫌疑最大的时候还带凛过来，你就不怕害死凛吗？”

冷厉的眼神直直刺向士郎。

“……反正又不是你。”小孩子不服气地嘟囔道。

“那你又是以什么来评判的？相信我是正义的吗？……哼，杀死无数自以为是恶的恶人，难道就是正义的吗？不过是你主观臆测罢了。”

他厌恶地嘲讽着。

“才不是！”

“不是？你又了解我什么？什么也不知道一味地一厢情愿的相信。你所认为的善只是你所以为的善，你所认为的恶也只是你所以为的恶。明明只会以一己之见的臆测，就妄想涉及神的领域来评判善恶。”

说着，他眉眼里都是厌倦。

“正义的伙伴？呵，只是你以为的正义而已。”

“啊——受不了了！自以为的就不可以吗？”小姑娘扯开士郎瞪着Emiya，“为自己的正义而战，为自己想要的而奋斗，自以为的是错误的话那就承受住。评判善恶是神的事情，但是做自己想做的事情有什么不对？士郎想要信任你，我想要过来试探你，就算死在这里又怎么样啊？”

“……”

“……”

“没话说了吗？怎么了？能杀死我父亲，那绮礼对你来说也不算什么吧？就在这里杀死我们怎么样？”

“……姐……你冷静点。”

“你闭嘴！”

29

“你倒是动手啊？”

面对气势汹汹地瞪着自己的女孩子，Emiya只是皱着眉瞪了士郎一眼，手上的武器却是消散了。

他收起武器也也不过是不想跟个小姑娘动手而已。

绝非是认同的小孩子的所作所为所思所想。

——倒不如说，从头到尾他都在否定着士郎。

因为相信Emiya，就贸然跟凛一起来了。

因为这个愤怒的，但他所憎恶的却是另一件事。

小孩子自己也意识到了。

——在听到凛说的话的时候就发现哪里不对了。

“士郎想要相信”这个命题本身可能就不是成立的。

那家伙看过来的那一眼也在问他，你真的是出于自己的想法去相信的吗。

——还是，因为善，所以相信。 

不由也问了自己。

——因为觉得是好的，所以去做，那是不对的。

凛是这样说的。

可是这样不可以吗。

一定要出于自己的想法吗。

就算是这么反驳，大概Emiya也并不认可吧。

所以忍着什么也没有说，避开了他的视线。

不是吵架的时候。

那家伙也是这么想的吧。

Emiya不说话收起武器了，小姑娘就也冷静下来了。

哇啊——糟了。

后怕了起来，但看Emiya也没有动手的打算，在两人无奈的视线下就又不好意思了起来。

“什么啊……看我做什么。嘛，Emiya这样不就洗清了嫌疑了吗。”小姑娘强撑着说，视线却都漂移开来了，局促地捋着自己的辫子。“就是这样嘛……反正Emiya是凶手的话，怎么样也都没办法了。士郎你不也是直接问了吗。”

“是是——”士郎应和着。

倒是放心了。

大概也不算是坏事，发泄出来了感觉好一些的样子。


	4. 30-37

30

不动手也并不一定能够洗清嫌疑的吧。

但也并未再多说些什么。

就这样轻易地被相信了。

连凛也是这样。

说着这样就算是洗清嫌疑了，也就真的放下心来。

“真失礼诶，中午不请客人吃个饭吗。”

被小姑娘这样说。

被说的主人家皱着眉一脸厌烦的模样。

“……哼，吃过饭就赶紧回去吧。”

却这样说着就进了厨房。

士郎想去帮忙，反而被对方不客气地撵了出来。

“不需要臭小鬼添乱。”

这样说的。

说到底小孩子也不像是在卫宫家只有个不会照顾人身体还不好的老爹。远坂家的话，倒不是说远坂时臣多会照顾人，只是还不需要小孩子做饭罢了。

然而，就算换了环境，本质却也没有什么变化。

家里只有残留下来“并不需要”的禽肉，上桌的自然也只有这些。

坐在桌前的也只有两个人类的孩子而已。

男人连装模作样的进食也不打算去做。

打开了外侧的门，坐在远离两人的地方看着外面。

也不知晓看些什么。

大概只是不想看见我吧。

士郎知道。

从以前就是这样的嘛。

切嗣不在，还能让他俩留下来吃个饭，简直就是奇迹。

“果然好吃诶。”

女孩子夸赞道。

“以前士郎就跟我说过来着，说Emiya做的饭超好吃的哦。”

“啊？诶！我没”突然被pick的士郎张嘴就想否认，瞄见那家伙头也不打算回过来的模样，又改了口，“……啊，恩。”

好像只有他自己在意一样。

“……说什么也没有用，吃过就赶紧回去吧。没事别出来。”

那家伙就那样头也没回的说。

“……就算不出来也不一定有用吧。”凛放下了筷子，“家里的结界的话，也并不一定能够抵挡住的吧。”

连父亲也不敌，那远坂家的结界就能抵挡的住了吗。

“挡不挡的住我不知道，但你们两个小鬼在外面晃着肯定会被抓。”

和普通人相比，充满魔力的鲜血显然更加美味。

会对魔术师出手的吸血鬼，怎么可能放过。

“他要来，那就来。”小姑娘握紧了拳头，“我绝对会杀了他。”

“别开玩笑了，小鬼能做到什么，只是白白被杀死被吃掉罢了。”男人皱着眉头扭头看着女孩子。

是这样的。

但就算是这样，也不可能不去的。

“……那Emiya帮我们一下可以吗？”

并不想向Emiya求援，也不想把对方牵扯进来。

可也没有办法。

对方能够愿意的话，就再好不过了。

也因为知晓对方对自己的厌恶，也并没有怀抱什么期望。

“我拒绝。”

男人毫不留情地拒绝了。

“诶——？我们会被白白杀掉的诶？好可怜的。就帮一下我们呗。”

凛又问了下。

“我不会帮你们。我没有要帮人类去对付吸血鬼的理由。”

“诶，是吗，那你关于那个吸血鬼知道些什么嘛？”被拒绝了就放弃了。

“我不知道。”

“吸血鬼自会有教堂处理，吃过饭就回去吧，小鬼就乖乖在家里待着别添乱。”

他站起来离开了。

大概是不想应付他们两个了。

31

“……看来没有办法了。”

走的那么果断。

“嘛，那家伙能让我们留下吃个饭就已经很稀奇了吧。”

“诶？我还以为士郎是有把握才来寻求援助的？”

……并没有。

“……也……也没有其他线索嘛。”

怀疑了就来问下，顺便看看有没有什么帮助。老实说也只是这个样子而已。

小孩子心虚地假装在看院子。

能够寻求到帮助当然再好不过，被拒绝反倒是意料之中的事情……

“嘛，吸血鬼也没有帮助人类的理由……是这样的啦。”

“啊那个是……”

那家伙只是不想跟他呆在一块吧。

“是什么？士郎觉得，Emiya会对付吸血鬼吗？对于Emiya来说，吸血鬼才是同族的吧。”

“……姐姐不也说过Emiya是好人……”

“我是说过啦，但前提是‘人’。以吸血鬼来说，不帮吸血鬼对付人类，就已经很好了。”

“但是……”

“就算相信Emiya也适可而止吧，士郎。”

小姑娘打断了他的话，近乎是严厉地说。

“我问你，人类吃素吃肉，难道能分出善恶吗？人不吃肉还要为肉食杀死人类，就是善的吗？我说过的吧，善恶是有立场的。对人类来说，吸血鬼不吸人血就是‘善’了，还能指望吸血鬼去杀吸血鬼吗？”

小孩子没有说话。

说什么呢。

那家伙很厌恶自己是吸血鬼啊。

那家伙很讨厌吸食人血啊。

什么的吗。

姐姐说的没错，他难道在希望Emiya杀死同族吗。

以人之身杀人。

以鬼之身杀鬼。

这样的事情。

大概也并非没有意识到 。

因为是善，所以‘士郎想要相信Emiya’。

倒不如说。

“抱歉，姐……我大概，是想要相信他是善的吧。”

——想要相信Emiya是站在人类这边的善。

觉得那家伙会怎么怎么样，希望那家伙能做些什么。

大概本身就不对吧。

那只是他的希望而已。

“……我知道。”凛也缓和了语气，“士郎想要相信Emiya，那就相信下去吧。”

那并不是什么错的吧。

只要那是出于己身的心愿，就算为此付出再多，大概也会心甘情愿的吧。

吃过饭，收拾好，两人就离开了。

在两人身后，关上的门又打开了。

他看着两人往远坂家的反方向离开了。

既替余以蕙攘兮，又申之以揽芗；亦余心道之所善兮，虽九死其犹未悔！（屈原《离骚》）

（想放，但突然冒个这个不合适orz）

32

大白天的去找吸血鬼，大概也是无用之功。

凛找到了之前的受害者的信息，不过也并没有什么用处。

被清理得干干净净的。

打听到的消息都是受害者遭遇了抢劫杀人，不用说也是神父的手笔。

以魔术追踪到的地方空无一人。

……这也是当然的。

最后两个人还是一无所获的回去了。

沉默的吃过晚饭，然后凛自己回了房间。

士郎不放心地跟了上去，看着她把自己锁进屋子里。

在门口也什么都听不见。

但大概是偷偷躲起来哭了吧。

进去了的话，大概又要逞强地忍着哭泣说“没事”了。

士郎收拾了下，等天色暗下来了，就偷偷溜了出去。

……在门口和另一个人碰到了一起。

“我说你，大晚上在做什么呢？”

小姑娘叉着腰先呛了回去。

本来士郎还吓了一跳，就看见她眼神还心虚地躲闪着。

说起来。

“……不是，姐，我是从门出来的，你是从哪里出来的？”

“……啊，这个……这个先不要管了。你快回去啊？”

“不行。姐姐要自己去吗？”

……被发现了。

……算了，就算再怎么说，也不会妥协的吧。

这一点，她自己也一样。

“……走吧。”

很危险的。

两个小孩子什么也做不了。

这样的事情，她当然知道。

这样就什么也不做的话，怎么可能。

绝对不能放任那种东西在冬木肆意妄为。

她绝对要把那个家伙找出来。

不……那个袭击了魔术师的家伙，绝对不可能放过魔力充足的魔术师小孩，而去袭击普通人的吧。

她联系过绮礼。

今晚，我会去当‘诱饵’。

硬生生地扔下这么一句话。

他会来吗。

绮礼的话，又奇怪又讨厌。

他去做什么神的代言人简直可笑。

但好歹也是她师兄。

好歹吧，这也是‘神父’的职责。

33

早就知道。

一定会被袭击。

自己也一定不是那种东西的对手。

袭击了父亲的东西，自己怎么可能会是那家伙的对手。

两个小孩子又能有什么用。

知道啊。

跑到了教堂的附近。

也不知道绮礼会不会来。

带上了全部的宝石。

会不会有用也不知道。

也许移植父亲的魔术回路之后还能好一些。

但是啊，

怎么可以。

怎么可能。

就那么什么也不做的等着啊。

杀死父亲的仇人。

在冬木作恶的吸血鬼。

……但在对上面的一瞬间，就只感到了恐惧。

人形的鬼像个人类一样笑着，却掩盖不住异类贪婪的视线。

“怎么了？迷路了吗？”

和Emiya不一样。

这个，是完完全全的异类。

就算和善的笑着，视线也贪婪地藏着对鲜血的渴求，如同跗骨之蛆攀附上他们的身躯。

士郎想要拉着凛跑开，女孩子垂着脑袋握紧了他的手，抿着嘴唇压下颤抖。仰起脸撑起笑容说：“恩，叔叔能帮我们吗？”

就这样佯装做普通的孩子跟着鬼走。

就这样被带到偏僻的地方。

绮礼来了吗。

不知道。

自己所有的宝石一起，能够杀死他吗。

不知道。

但是，无论如何也要试一下。

她攥紧了手里的宝石。

“……你手里拿的什么呢？”

鬼停了下来，挂着温和的面具回头询问她。

“魔术师的小鬼？”

被发现了。

小姑娘一咬牙直接把手里的宝石全撒了过去，扭头拉了士郎就跑。

“……跑！士郎！”

在爆炸的烟雾里，吸血鬼穿过烟雾追了过来。

……失败了。

只炸伤了胳膊，但那样的伤，大概一会也就恢复了。

没有往人多的商业区跑，就在夜里没什么人的街道上窜，吸血鬼不紧不慢地追在身后，猫戏老鼠似的。

真气人啊。

却也没有什么办法。

仗着地势乱窜却也没能甩开。

“姐，你去叫神父。”

路上捡到了的树枝，强化的话也可以用的吧。

“什么啊，别开玩笑了！”

“快去！”士郎停了下来，转身面向那个家伙。

那吸血鬼也诧异地停住了。

是感到稀奇吗。

他没有动。

只是饶有兴致地看着留下来的小孩子。

“你的伙伴头也不回的跑了哦。”

女孩子消失在前面的巷子里了。

“……那就再好不过了。”

小孩子颤抖着声音回答道。

他握紧手中的树枝，在吸血鬼的视线下将它强化。

没有什么好害怕的。

和Emiya比的话，这家伙的杀气也没什么吧。

就算这么想着，在吸血鬼恶质贪婪的视线下，却也止不住颤抖。

但是，魔术成功了。

“强化吗。没有什么用呢。”

吸血鬼失望地嘟囔着。

拿着再坚硬再锋利的武器，以小孩子的力道又能做什么呢。

他抿住嘴唇，死死盯着敌人。

敌人闲庭散步似的靠近了。

面对必然会成为自己盘中餐的食物，似乎也没有什么好着急的。

然而。

那个是……

这个时候，小孩子的视线却聚焦在了他的身后。

并不能够看清。

不可能看清的。

太远了，也太高了。

可他却觉得自己和那人对上了视线。

——刚好连你一起杀了吧。

熟悉的杀意。

有什么从那里射了过来。

也是在那个时候，他在吸血鬼的身后看见了凛。

不知从哪里绕了回来。

女孩子向他跑来，边跑着边抬手要把剩下的宝石都扔过来。

“笨蛋！别过来！”

他矮身从吸血鬼旁边冲了过去。

“诶，回来了？”

吸血鬼稀奇地扭身去看自己的猎物。

却看到直射而来的剑。

躲不开了。

34

那个，炸开了。

被炸开的魔力灼烧的滚烫的血肉溅在自己身后，后背也火辣辣的可能被灼伤了。

还好他赶上了。

把女孩子扑了开来，挡住了魔力爆炸的热浪，又被热浪推开了。

视线被爆炸的光晃了下，连头脑也空白了下。

好一会儿才缓过劲回头去看的时候，路中间都被炸出了坑，爆炸中心的吸血鬼也不见了，连空气中都仿佛有着熟肉的气息。

——那家伙！

他站起来的时候晃了晃，甩了甩头缓过劲来，他就往刚才看到那家伙的楼那边跑去。

“士郎？”

“我去找一下Emiya，你先回去吧！”

“等一下！你找他做什么？”

不过士郎显然没有听见，早就跑没影了。

“……真是的啊。”

凛看着面前的大坑。

是那个Emiya吗。

……真恶心啊。

是错觉吗，那个，坑里，好像有什么还动了下。

路灯也被牵连着炸了，看不大清楚，不过，似乎也不是人形……顶多只能算是一块的东西。

……是什么她根本不想知道。

她把刚才还没来及扔出去的宝石准备扔过去。

“……等一下，凛。”

这个声音，是谁根本就不用怀疑。

“太慢了！你怎么才来！”

神父不急不慢地走了过来。

“要说的话，你也该反省一下，凛。连地点都没有明说，我能找过来都多亏了刚才的爆炸。”

……好像，是忘记了。

“……那个……谁巡逻会限定地点……”小姑娘一下子红了脸，嘟囔了句也知道没有说服力，视线漂移着转移了话题，“总之，这里就交给你了，我去找士郎。”

“先跟我回去吧，凛。”

“又有什么事啊。”

“凛，你父亲的魔术回路已经取出来了。”

……连魔术回路也……

“……是吗。”小姑娘闷闷地应了声，“我知道了。”

那栋高楼的楼顶上，人已经离开了。

35

那家伙——！

差一点就炸到姐姐了！

一时脑热就冲出去找Emiya了。

但要说的话，大概谁也没想到凛会突然从后面的巷子里冲出来吧。

那家伙还离那么远……

去找那家伙做什么？那家伙见了他又没好气了。

说谢谢吗，有那么帮人的吗？

……但也多亏了他吧。

到了那栋楼的楼顶，那家伙果然已经没影了。

……算了，回去吧，已经很晚了。

说到底，找到了也没有好说的吧。

就算想要好好说谢谢或者骂那家伙一顿，大概都会被嘲讽回来，顺带被揍一顿。

从以前就是这样。

最后凛还是趁着绮礼收拾现场的时候，不放心地跑去了卫宫家找士郎。

但是，卫宫家锁着门，怎么敲也无人应答。

如果士郎在的话，起码士郎也会回答吧。

她翻墙进去，里面的门也锁着。大概是真的没有人吧。

不在的话，大半夜的又还能去哪里呢。

早该到了才对。

Emiya和士郎。

……算了，她想不出来Emiya能去哪里，大概，士郎也想不出来。

要说了解的话，士郎和她都半斤八两吧。

Emiya对士郎，总是一脸厌恶又排斥的模样，没有给过他机会了解自己的机会。

她去了教堂，到了的时候给家里打个电话也还没有人接。

还在找人吗。

……应该，找不到吧。

也可能，已经睡着了吧。

36

冬木市的森林里——

三两个少年打着手电要去鬼屋里探险。

山上神秘的别墅，似乎住着魔鬼——

却也没有人进去过、看见过。

在山下看到了，上了山却迷路了，那别墅也被层层叠叠的树影遮挡住了。

深夜里树影摇曳，森林里除了鸟叫虫鸣再也听不见其他。

看见人的时候吓了一跳。

那人扶着树木喘息着。

大概是活着的吧。

于是，壮了胆子去问路。

“那个，请问山上的那个别墅怎么走？”

靠近了，注意到白色头发的男人指尖却是与人类不同的利爪。

撑在树上的手在树上抓出了痕迹。

……不是吧，只是留长了指甲而已？

可是，人类的指甲是这样子的吗。

……能有这么，锋利吗。

下一秒，面前的人消失了。

是梦吗。

树上的爪印却留了下来。

没有什么好说的。

这样说服自己，士郎往回走去。

都快到家了。

视线瞥见一个影子。

只是因为好像是那个家伙，反应过来的时候就已经追了上去。

想说什么。

想问什么。

自己也一团乱。

道歉。

感谢。

还是——

询问。

那个家伙拒绝了他们，否定了他的理想，说正义的伙伴是不可能实现的空想，最后，为什么还救了他们。

让人惭愧的是，被救了的自己还感到了窃喜。

仿佛找到反驳那家伙的理由一般。

想要反驳却找不到理由的自己终于找到了对方的漏洞——

上山的时候，看见几个人跑了过来，出声询问，那几人却仿佛见到了鬼似的吓得拔腿就跑。再往前走的时候，瞄到树上留下的爪印。

五指的爪印。

是Emiya吗……？

那家伙，一般不会伸出来吧。

爪子的话。

……怎么了吗。

37

吸血鬼吸血的行为大概与魔力是相关的吧。

已经死去的鬼，只能凭借汲取的生命力（魔力）来维系自己的行动力。

那么魔术师的血好于普通人的血，而生命力旺盛的人类的血又比动物的血好，也不是让人意外的事情吧。

就算是这样，也不是魔力越高的魔术师血液就越吸引人的。胡萝卜再有营养，也不是谁都爱吃的吧。

曾经游离在战场上，他闻过很多人的血液。

曾经让人恶心恐惧的鲜血，却变成了诱人的食物。

但也还可以忍。

事实上，在见到废墟里的小鬼之前，他也不觉得有什么难以忍受。

在看到小鬼之前。

最让自己厌恶的，过去的自己的血液，却是靠近了就忍不住想要咬一口的珍馐。

没有什么比这个更让人恶心的了。

但他也忍住了。

就算以前觉得还行的动物的血液变得味同嚼蜡，也比臭小鬼好。

可失去意识的时候，主观上的厌恶全然被本能替代。

咬了一口。

只咬了一口，沾染在唇齿间的鲜血，就仿佛沾染上了毒品一般。

连靠近那个小鬼的时候，控制自己都变得艰难了。

一开始，只是不经意地就回想起来。

后来，这个念头却越来越难以自抑。

他必须远离那个小鬼。

或者，现在就杀了他。

早该杀了他。

他拉开弓箭，对准另一个吸血鬼的时候，盯着过去的自己。

不打算放弃理想的‘士郎’，不应该存在。

小鬼躲开了，他却闻到了些许鲜血的气息。

那么远，他却也闻到了。

什么时候，利爪冒出来了。

刺破了他早就准备好的鸭子的喉咙。

鸭子在他手里呱呱的惨叫着。

鲜血沾了他一手，他却仿佛什么也没有感觉到一般。

他终于回过神低头吸取鸭子的鲜血，吃了一嘴毛，却还魔怔了一样，什么也没有感受到。

过去，吃了那个小鬼。

满脑子都叫嚣着。

——开什么玩笑。

他慌不择路地跑了，跑得远远的。

回过神，却看到了远坂家的大门。

所幸没有人。

可那个小鬼，要回来了。

他又一次逃开了，手脚却仿佛都不是自己的，叫嚣着要回去。

他喝了野兽的血，却依然不够。

他维系在‘不发狂’的底线上那么久，却在和本能抗争的时候失去了理性。

有人靠近的时候他没有动，回过神来逃走的时候他却感受到了恐惧。

——那个时候，他在想什么。

……吃了这个的话，就够了吧。

似乎是，这样想了。


	5. 38-40

38  
终于找到了。  
那家伙背对着他，好像连他靠近了也没有发现。  
他看不真切，但也隐约看得出那家伙的指尖的的确确伸出了来。  
……那个时候。  
咬他的时候，似乎也有出现过。  
瞥见了一瞬。  
那家伙回过神的时候，就收回去了。  
果然不太对啊。  
“Emiya……”  
他唤了声，迟疑着没有继续靠近。  
那家伙没有动，也没有说话。  
远离了喧嚣的森林寂静的连鸟叫虫鸣也没有。  
就连呼吸的声音，似乎也只有他一人。  
空气仿佛凝滞了。  
并没有平常的杀意，要说的话，也没有什么恶意。  
就只是，好像被什么盯上了。  
……靠近的话，大概会被吃掉。  
鲜血都被吸干。  
就这么死去。  
……就算觉得Emiya不会真的对人类出手，也无法自抑的感到了恐惧。  
……那似乎，已经与Emiya本身的意志无关了。  
就像凛所说的那样。  
失控了。  
意识到的时候，小鬼就已经在身后了。  
就像之前一样。  
他以为能够控制住的本能。  
却在过去的自己面前失控了。  
……不止一次。  
甚至差一点袭击了人类。  
他屏住了呼吸，嗅不到血的气息，却还能意识到小鬼还没有离开。  
“……滚开。”   
嘶哑的声音似乎是颤抖的。  
……很艰难的样子。  
但是，努力地克制了。  
明明濒临失控，却放过了接近的人类。  
也克制着自己，让他逃走。  
所以。  
小孩子在身后咽了咽口水，害怕着，却没有离去。  
知晓自己的血的气息可能会造成Emiya的困扰。  
可是。  
“……我走了的话，Emiya怎么办？”  
“不需要臭小鬼管！”  
“可是……动物的血，不行了吧？”  
一路上看见了动物的尸体。  
若要计算的话，大概也超过了Emiya冰箱里那些鸭子的血量了吧。  
应该足够了才对。  
可却不行。  
“……这么害怕我会袭击人类的话，就去把那个神父叫过来啊？”男人嘲弄着说，“对付一个失去理性的吸血鬼，他很熟练吧？”  
“才不是！”想也不想的反驳了。  
“什么不是？怎么？‘正义的伙伴’要放任失控的吸血鬼杀人吗？”  
熟悉的，嘲弄的话语。  
“Emiya又没有……”  
“没有什么？没有杀人吗？在没有成为吸血鬼之前，我所杀之人的数量就已经与杀人魔无异了。”  
又被打断了。  
“Emiya是为了……”  
“为了正义？？哈，开什么玩笑，杀人是正义的吗？为正义牺牲掉别人是正确的？为了正义的、没有哭泣的世界，只有毁灭人类这一条路而已！”  
“……”  
说什么话都会被打断。  
要说反驳的话，也想不出什么反驳的话语。  
他想不明白这样的事情。  
只有一点自己是了解的。  
……Emiya想要让他把神父叫过来。  
为此而把自己驳为邪恶。  
也许没有反驳的原因是在于Emiya所言非虚。  
也许不叫来神父，他自己也拦不住完全失控的Emiya。  
可是。  
“……我不会去叫神父。”  
叫那个神父来杀死Emiya。  
这样的事情。  
……无法做到的吧。  
Emiya明明，什么也没有做的啊。  
“那你要，看着我杀人吗？”  
“那也不可能做到的啊！”  
“那你在做什么？！”他忍不住回身瞪不远处的小鬼，“阻止我的办法，只有去找那个神父过来！”  
小孩子攥紧拳头，回瞪了过来。  
“都说了我不去！”小孩子喊了回来，“不是还努力克制着吗！那就别说这种放弃了似的话啊！”小孩子反而向他走了过来。  
“白痴！离我远点！你想死吗？！”  
他急急向后退去，被树挡住了，一时却也忘记了自己可以绕开来。  
屏住了呼吸看着靠近的小鬼，都像是猛兽一般。  
“你才是白痴！我也不想死！所以你忍住少喝点。”小孩子说着扯着自己的衣领，“我的血给你就可以了吧。”  
小孩子细嫩的皮肤下，仿佛能够看见血液的流动。  
似乎是，咽了口口水。  
“……”  
然后就拒绝地别开了头。  
看都不愿意看他。  
咬着嘴唇忍耐着。  
尖牙咬出了鲜血，又被尖牙吸收了。  
“阻止的方法的话，吸我的血也一样吧？”  
小孩子仰着脖子看他。  
“……一点的话，我也不会死吧？Emiya也能稍微恢复一些？”  
一点的话。  
大概得到了满足，也能继续克制下去。  
可是。  
“……呵，我可是会趁机杀了你？”  
嘲讽的杀气腾腾地说着。  
“……要杀早杀了。”小孩子小声嘟囔了句。  
那个时候，根本不用杀气腾腾地瞪他吧。  
那一箭放出来，不瞪他让他发现了，他早就死了。  
这样的事情，明明Emiya自己也知道才对。  
“什么？”  
皱着眉头瞪了过来。  
听见了啊。  
“……什么什么啊，都说了给你了，就快点吸嘛。”  
那家伙动了动嘴唇，像是说了什么反驳的话。  
谁要接受臭小鬼的恩惠啊。  
可能是这么说的？  
不过声音合着口水，含糊着也听不清。  
他自己也意识到了，就闭上了眼睛，不想看见小鬼。  
小孩子就干脆当他没说，“还是……Emiya你对自己没有信心，觉得会忍不住把我的血都吸光了啊？”  
挑衅地这样说。  
就忍不住张眼瞪了过来。  
小孩子拉着他的胳膊要把他拉下来，他没有动。  
小孩子才到他腰际，瘦瘦小小的，轻易也就拨开了。  
现在却整个人凑在了他面前。  
忍不住吗。  
跟小鬼僵持下去，忍不住了袭击小鬼。  
还是选择试着喝一点，看能否回复？  
是会忍不住吸光了所有血，还是满足之后就能停止？  
他自己也不知道。  
但僵持下去绝无结果。  
……僵持下去也毫无益处。  
“……手。”  
“诶？”  
“怎么？你真想被吸光血吗？”  
只是，接受小鬼的恩赐？  
他看着小鬼凑到面前的手。  
许是在那时躲避的时候杵在地上蹭伤了。  
血的气息，从这些微的伤口中透了出来，屏住了呼吸，却也仿佛盈满了鼻腔。  
他张嘴，狠狠地在小鬼手上咬了一口。  
“哇啊，好疼！！”  
“哼……”  
  
39  
……不忿的想法在咬下去的一瞬间就遗忘了。  
小孩子呼疼的抱怨也在耳边远去。  
血液的气息盈满了口腔。  
他僵住了。  
……一不小心，大概就会将小孩子全身的血液都吸走。  
他没敢吸，用尽了全力才把尖牙从浅浅的伤口中拔了出来。  
鲜血从伤口中流了出来。  
顺着小孩子细幼的手腕流下去。  
屏住了呼吸，那鲜红的色泽却依然占据了自己的视线。  
他缓慢的，小心翼翼地再次凑上去。  
吮吸着尖牙留下的伤口。  
小孩子看不见他是如何动作，只能模糊地看见他低着头的侧脸，皱着眉，克制着又全神贯注的样子。  
伤口也不是那么疼了。  
被吮吸的时候，也只有些微的疼痛。  
抓着的手指凉凉的，贴着的嘴唇也凉凉的。  
不过，是软的啊。  
小孩子怔怔地想着。  
莫名有些不敢盯着看，移开了视线。  
不经意地，又偷偷瞄了回去。  
不会被发现吧。  
天还挺黑的。  
后来伤口流不出血了，他也没有再咬开来。垂着眼眸，缓缓舔去小孩子手上的鲜血，舔到手腕上。  
手腕上的脉搏突突的跳着。  
他顿了下，抬眼正跟小孩子的眼睛对上。  
  
士郎一下子醒了过来。  
那家伙钢灰色的眼睛仿佛还残留在视线里。  
他捂住了脸。  
有记得那么清楚吗。  
那个时候。  
  
夜里凛没有回家，电话的留言说在教堂。  
第二天，被姐姐从教室里揪了出来。  
“我说你诶，不是说好了不去找那家伙的吗？跑那么快，生怕我追上了是吧？”  
“不是啦，我就是看到Emiya了而已。”  
“这样吗，昨天那个果然是Emiya吗？”  
那个魔力也是够可怕的。  
不过。  
“知道是Emiya做的你还敢接近他？？”  
“……额，道个谢？”  
“你诶，是不是连那些吸血鬼的书也没仔细看？他那样濒临界限的状态，还用出那种魔术来，如果不及时补充血液的话，十之八九会失控的吧？”  
“这个……”  
再见到Emiya之前，其实也多少猜到了。  
毕竟是一路沿着动物的尸体找过去的。  
“就算只有十之八九，那种状态要是见到你，也会变成十成十的吧？真是好运啊，得亏他不在家。”  
“啊……幸好？”  
小孩子心虚地笑着。  
顺着姐姐的话说的，但却引来了姐姐狐疑的目光。  
被盯着看了一会。  
脑后都哗啦啦地冒着冷汗。  
女孩子收起了表情，笃定道：“不对，你撞见他了。”  
……果然嘛。  
不可能瞒住的。  
“嘛……就在路上看见了。”  
“然后呢？你就追了上去？”  
全中。  
“你知道他要失控了，你还追了上去？？”  
“那个，也没有办法……”  
也不能放着不管吧。  
“什么没有办法！你可以打电话叫绮礼啊，他是神父，对吸血鬼什么的比较擅长……大概吧。”这样说到最后小姑娘自己也不大确定。  
那个神父只是个假神父吧。  
而且。  
那种魔力，那个神父真的能有办法吗。  
“但是Emiya碰见了人，也没有袭击。明明说要杀死我，也还忍着让我离开去找神父……”  
要说的话，也是因为他俩，才会变成那个样子。  
“是吗……”  
居然忍住了。  
可是。  
“告诉我，士郎，他是怎么恢复的。”凛的视线都仿佛是冷凝住了。  
“那个，他吸了动物的血……”  
他避开了姐姐的视线，但凛完全不打算放过他。  
“如果动物的血有用的话，就不会这样了。”  
凛的视线紧紧地盯着弟弟。  
“士郎，你让他吸了你的血？”  
  
  
  
  
40  
理所当然的被好好说了一顿。  
然后那天放学的时候打算溜去找Emiya的时候，也被抓包了。  
“士郎，你去哪里？”  
被小姑娘笑眯眯地堵在教室门口。  
“啊，那个……”  
去找Emiya。  
这么说的话，果然还是会被担心吧。  
“嗯？”姐姐笑眯眯地扬着尾音。  
“就……有点事。”  
“什么事？”  
这样子，明明是什么都知道的样子。  
“就，去找一下Emiya。”  
还是承认了。  
根本不可能瞒过的吧。  
明显是早就有预谋地在门口守株待兔了。  
出乎意料的，女孩子没有说什么，只是盯了他一会儿，问了句去了有什么事吗。  
“昨天也没有道谢……而且也有些事比较在意。”  
不管怎么说，是被救了的样子。  
“好吧，那走吧。”女孩子干脆地说。  
“诶？诶？？”  
“什么啊，有这么让人惊讶吗？我又不是没跟你去过。”  
“……”虽然是这样。  
“反正我不让你去，你也会去的吧？”凛叹了口气，“虽然你现在还活着，但好歹也小心一点吧？”  
小心一点。  
是吧。  
那家伙不会吸光他的血，但要说的话，那家伙也说要杀死他来着。  
——否定‘正义的伙伴’。  
无比憎恶地，绝不允许‘正义的伙伴’存在。  
但是。  
说着没有理由帮助人类，却还是出手了。  
尽管对着他杀气腾腾的，却救了他倆一命。  
明明有那么多机会可以杀死他。  
他却还活着。  
大概也是这样，姐姐才稍微松了口的吧。  
在已经近乎失控的状态下依然忍住了。  
没有杀死人类。  
甚至放过了他。  
但那杀意那憎恶也是真切存在的。  
也说不定什么时候那家伙就会下定决心彻底杀死他。  
他知道的，因此也并不能以此来让凛安心。  
  
将取过血的尸体放在冰箱里，等待坏掉。  
亦或者是做成食物，像个人类吃下去，但也变不成营养。  
说到底，也没有任何的区别。  
要说的话，也只是不想看着新鲜的肉质、在冰箱里变质。  
做出美味的食物，摆出好看的造型。  
放到桌子上，明明味道也和以前没有区别，对于吸血鬼的味觉也没有任何食物的气息。  
触发不了食欲。  
就算吃下去，对于吸血鬼而言，也绝非是令人愉快的料理。  
而且，做多了。  
他叹了口气，夹起一块肉来塞进嘴里。  
不过，真的和以前是一样的味道吗？毕竟是很久远以前的事情了。  
但对人类来说，应该是足以称得上美味的吧。  
他听见有人在外面敲门，却没有理会。  
是小鬼吧。  
他闻到了。  
和着口水，他把肉咽下肚子里。  
幸好伤口闭合了。  
还是该，庆幸昨天吸食过的鲜血让他得到了些许的满足？  
足以控制住自己。  
吸血鬼。  
不就是这样吗。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. 41-49

41

在门外就闻到了食物的气息。

香喷喷的。

不消说也知道是Emiya。

什么啊，明明昨天做了饭却也连吃饭的样子也不做，自己的时候却还做饭了。

也是……如果不做饭的话，一开始残余的不需要的“肉”就会被扔掉吧。

果然就是不想跟他同桌的吧。

切嗣在的时候，也只是勉为其难地，看在切嗣的面子上而已。

敲了门，但果然没有人应声。

也是没有办法的事情。

门也没锁，就这么推开来进去了。

没在开门的时候就被踹出去，那进去也没有关系吧。

走过玄关，在起居室看见了Emiya。

背对着他们坐在桌前。

“我以为不欢迎来客这点，我已经表现的很明显了。”Emiya放下了筷子，毫不客气地说道。

“……这个……抱歉。”小孩子挠了挠脸颊，也不知道怎么回，含糊地道歉了。

“知道道歉，就赶紧离开。这里不欢迎擅自入内的人。”

“抱歉，我还不能走。”小孩子直白的拒绝了。

话音一落，他就察觉到了杀气，一个激灵，立马拉着凛躲到了墙后，戒备地盯着起居室的门。

没有Emiya突然砍过来的刀。

他小心翼翼地探出了头，狐疑地向起居室里看去。

Emiya还坐在桌前，头也没有回。

只是，放在桌子上的手，用力的青筋都暴了出来。

居然忍住了。

平时不都是会直接揍他的吗。

“那么，有事就快说。”Emiya说。

说完赶紧滚。大概这么个意思。

“……也不算有什么事啦。”

谢谢？

昨天是怎么了呢。

为什么要救他们呢。

明明讨厌他，也以没有理由帮助人类拒绝了他们。

说着憎恶‘正义的伙伴’，说那是歪曲的理想。

但却救了他们。

是不是，还没有放弃呢。

……

不管说些什么、问些什么，感觉都不会被好好回答的样子。

算了……本来他跟Emiya说什么，也不会得到什么温和点的反应。

他烦躁地抓了抓脑袋，视线从那家伙身上飘了开来。

“没有事的话，可以离开了吧？”

不客气的驱逐令。

“……就，你没事吧？”

“……哼，正义的伙伴担心吸血鬼失控的话，就去找些帮手解决掉我试试？凭你自己不可能做到的。”

又这么说。

“干嘛总这么说。要找人昨天就找了啊。真是的。你失控的话是很糟糕啦，但是……”

这么说也只是有点担心你而已。

但看着那家伙的样子就说不出口。

本来就不是会担心的朋友啊什么的。似乎这样说过。

担心这种人。

可恶。

什么啊。

“我就担心一下好歹算是认识的人怎么了。”

不行吗。

认识的人出了点事，担心一下问一下怎么了。

“而且你别小瞧人啊，现在不行，但以后也说不定可以啊？”

他想起对方手中的刀，挥砍而来，泛着冷冷的银光。

还有昨晚。

如流星般，携万钧之势射来的箭（剑）。

他忙着躲开，那箭矢的踪迹却留在了脑海里。

“是吗。”Emiya轻蔑地哼笑了声。

“……就算我叫了人，也没什么用吧？比起Emiya被解决，Emiya失控的可能性更大的吧？也来不及吧。”

从远坂家到教堂的距离还是挺远的。

“干嘛总说不可能的话。”

让他去叫人什么的。

这家伙，就这么想要死吗。

向切嗣寻求死亡。

没有生存意志的。

留在失控的边缘。

“还不如我来。”

如果Emiya完全失控的话。

“你？一个臭小鬼有什么能耐？”

又被嘲笑了。

“那Emiya你教我啊。”

脱口而出了。

出口的时候才意识到自己说了什么。

……漂亮的剑术和弓技。

想要。

日以继夜的训练的话，可以的吧。

就算是不像姐姐那么有天赋的他。

那家伙沉默了。

Emiya终于回过头来，看向还站在门口的孩子。

十几岁的少年。

还在成长的孩子。

做得到吗。

为正义拿起剑来。

杀死不愿杀死的人。

到那时，大概这个理想，也可以破灭了。

他合上了眼。

“可以。”

张开来的时候，又像平时一样冰冷地看了过去。

“不过，做不到的话，我就会杀了你。”

42

出乎意料的，被轻易地答应了。

但却完全高兴不起来。

心情都蒙上了阴霾。

“啊……我知道了。”这样闷闷地回了句。

死亡。

在焦土之上，碳化的、扭曲的尸首。

被烟雾堵住呼吸。

倒在废墟里。

被掩埋。

暗沉沉的天空。

漆黑的月亮。

至今梦到仍会忍不住呕吐。

说不上害怕、恐惧。

只是，感到无望。

奇迹地在死地中存活，但大概也快死了。

想要得到……那样的死亡？

可是。

似乎也并非完全无法理解。

“士郎，我饿了。”凛突然出声了，“我们回去吧？饿着肚子还闻着这么香的料理，我可受不了。”

“啊……好。”士郎被这么一提醒，肚子似乎都发起了抗议。“那就再见？”

Emiya转回了头，似乎不打算理他了。

不过。

他俩真要走的时候。

“……厨房里有多余的。”

似乎是叹了口气说了这么句。

“诶？”

“只是做多了。”

“啊，谢谢。”士郎挠了挠脸颊，“不过还是算了吧……我留下来的话，Emiya就吃不好饭了吧？”

“哼，不要自我意识过剩了。”

“啊啊，这么说你就别躲开啊，昨天那样的。”

“开什么玩笑，我在我家为什么要躲你？”

“是吗，那就再好不过了。”

看着两个人怒目相对的模样，凛反倒笑了下。

最后Emiya还是拉着脸跟他俩同桌吃了饭。

吃过饭就回去了。

想要今天训练的请求被驳回去了。

“带着随时会绽开流血的伤口找揍，你是白痴吗？”

伤口不是很深，不过刚闭合上就剧烈运动的话，也的确会绽开来。

这才是今天没被揍的真相吗。

要说的话，被Emiya丢开踹开甚至上刀砍……好像也的确没流过血的样子。

……等下。

“什么啊，训练怎么就等同于找揍了？”

“哼，实战是最好的教学。”

“……你根本就是想揍我吧。”

“哎呀，居然发现了。”

你这种笨蛋居然能发现。

完全是装模作样的惊讶。

啊啊，这家伙。

“算了，我回去了。”小孩子气鼓鼓地拉了凛走，“再见。”

那家伙也丝毫没有打算跟他再见的意思。

他倒也清楚那家伙想的完全是“最好再也不见”这样的事情。

他停了下来。

“……那个，昨天。”他想了想还是说，“谢啦。”

“……”那家伙没有说话。

他忍不住回头去看。

那家伙用一种很微妙的表情看着他。

“你笨蛋吗？我瞄准的是你吧。那个吸血鬼才是被误伤的。”

就知道不会承认。

“啊啊，是吗，那下次就别杀气腾腾的盯着我啊。”

被那样盯着。

怎么可能发现不了啊。

“这个做不到。”那家伙干脆利落地说。

根本就是不想做吧。

不过，就算被那么盯着。

真要认真起来的话，他也活不到现在。

那个时候，是稍微延迟了下射箭的时间吧。

士郎撇了撇嘴，好好的道谢都跟要吵架似的。他也不说什么，和姐姐一起走了。

后面传来那家伙的声音。

“和强化比起来，你应该练的是复制。”

没头没尾的说了这么句。

他回头要去问Emiya。

门却干脆利落地被关上了，差点拍他脸上。

43

那个时候。

冰冷的嘴唇贴着自己手腕的触感。

抬眼看来的钢灰色的眼眸。

对上眼时，一瞬感到颤栗。

却也并非是害怕。

面对着竭尽全力才克制住自己的吸血鬼，他那时本应感到害怕。

却窃喜地，偷偷瞄着那人。

好近啊。

这样的想着。

那大概是，除了挨揍以外，最接近的时候了。

从梦里惊醒过来的时候，窃喜与颤栗都仿佛刚刚经历过一般。

有记得那么清吗。

五年了吧。

捂住了脸不想面对。

有什么好窃喜的。

梦的话，果然是有哪里不对的吧。

明明那家伙咬的可狠了吧。

说起来，那之后也并没有这种情况过了。

跟那家伙训练的时候，那家伙下手再怎么黑，他也没出过血。

如果他身上有什么小血口的，那家伙也早早就避开了。

闹铃响了。

再怎么样也该起床了。

新的一天，也如往常一样。

晨练，做饭，把赖床的姐姐叫起来。

再睡五分钟什么的。

这样的话完全不可以相信。

眼瞅着凛迷迷糊糊地爬了起来，又迷迷糊糊地走到门边，靠着门框就滑了下去，脑袋也跟着点了下去。

叹气。

学校的同学们知道她在家这个样子吗。

想起刚开学的时候，凛来找他回家，他差点被同学们用眼神杀死。

那之后倒是解释了，但反而麻烦更多了。

被拜托递给姐姐的情书什么的。

“前辈？”

楼下传来樱的呼唤。

凛吓了一下，立刻睁开眼站好。环顾了下没看到樱，这才松了口气。

托福可算是清醒了。

转回去换衣服去了。

在樱的面前，她总还想要展现出最好的一面来。

……不过，要士郎说的话，她赖床的样子早就被樱看到过很多次了吧。

樱是慎二的妹妹。

有天放学的时候，发现她跟他俩在后面。

问她有什么事也没有说。

只是沉默地攥着她的包。

凛也只是沉默地看着她。

“那要不要进家里坐坐？”士郎看了眼凛，“可以吧，姐姐？”

“当……当然可以啦。”凛一下子转过了身，僵着身子继续走。

“进去吗？”

女孩子没有说话也没有动，视线转移到凛的身上。

“啊，别看她这样，她也是很欢迎你的啦。就……有点不好意思吧？”

“……我知道。”女孩子似乎小声地说了什么的样子。

那天凛去泡茶的时候还手忙脚乱地打碎了自己最心爱的一套茶具，晚上因为丢脸了在屋里懊悔了好久。

后来樱就经常过来了。

44

吃过饭，因为有社团活动的缘故，樱就先走了。

“有社团活动，还要往这边跑的话，樱不是很辛苦吗？”

也这么跟樱说来着。

反倒被问了。

“前辈觉得麻烦吗？”

“诶，怎么会？樱愿意过来倒是很欢迎啦，但远坂家不是在山上吗？起早跑上来的，不是很辛苦吗？”

“完全不会。早上刚好起来锻炼一下。”

面对笑着的女孩子，士郎也说不了什么了。

“士郎是笨蛋啦。”姐姐端着杯子抿了口茶水，下了定论，“你要是晚上在家的话，樱也不用辛辛苦苦一大早的跑来了。”

“什么啊，我晚上又不是不回来。”说些莫名其妙的话，“而且晚上你不是也去教堂的吗？”

“你那可不叫晚上，叫夜里。”

“……那也没有办法吧。”

毕竟要训练来着。

那家伙，超严格的。

——为了那个死亡的约定。

想到这里，心里就像压了石头一样沉了下去。

午间的时候士郎被一成抓了壮丁，帮他修理暖气。

对于一成来说的话，找士郎帮忙最大的代价大概就是要跟凛面对面了。

所以他一下课，趁着凛还没有来找士郎吃饭，就把士郎拉到了活动室里。

不过，士郎在屋里修电器的时候就听见了凛的声音。

“……你来这里有什么企图！”光听声音就能想象出一成如临大敌的模样。

“只是来找我亲爱的弟弟吃饭而已。”凛微笑着说，“你要这么问的话，我倒想问问你一声不吭把我弟弟借走，是想要做什么呢？”

一成没有立即回话。

被逮住话柄的话，就会被将军了。

也修好了，士郎出去打断他俩的对话。

“好了。走吧，姐？”

一成肉眼可见的松了口气。

近乎是欢欣鼓舞地把他俩送走了。

“也不用每次见面都这么欺负一成吧？”

“我可没有？”

……嘛，也不是第一次被这么回复了。

“……说起来，刚才一成说最近好像不大太平，好像是有好几个人失踪了什么的。”一成算是士郎了解新闻的渠道吧。远坂家的电视基本上是个摆设了很多年的古董了，插上电都会冒火花的那种，而卫宫家……嘛，那家伙也不会给他开电视了。

“这样吗？最近魔力波动似乎也不大对的样子。”

“是异端吗？”

“这个就不知道了，得巡逻下看看。”

作为远坂家的家主，防止冬木市被异端入侵，也算是义务吧。

“那等我和那家伙说声，和你一起去？”

“用不着啦。”与其说是客气，倒不如说是嫌弃的语气吧。“士郎完全没有用啊。”

“……好歹能派上点用场的吧？”

“那就等士郎什么时候能复制出武器再说吧？”

“……”

话题终止了。

那个时候，顺着那家伙的话，练起了投影。

也和以前一样，投影的都是空壳而已。

也许是起源的问题吧？

这样说着，凛让他尝试了各种东西的投影。

最后能做到与实物相差无几的也只有刀剑这类的武器。

但是……

禁刀令以来，能够接触的，开了刃的武器，也只有菜刀和水果刀而已。

顶多加上那家伙的双剑。

但是。

最后投影成功的也只有菜刀和水果刀……

的确就像凛说的没有什么用。

想要投影那家伙的双剑，还被那家伙给嘲笑了。

“想要投影我的剑，你还差得远呢。”

大概是这么说的。

魔力不够的吧。

自己也知道。

所以只能不甘心地叹息。

“啊对，樱的话，来回跑也不大安全吧？让樱晚上住在家里可以吗？”

“……”

大概是用很微妙的眼神在盯着士郎。

“……诶？怎么了？不行吗？”

“可以是可以啦。只是很诧异而已。”凛表情微妙，“士郎也到了会邀请女孩子来家里的年纪了吗？”

“哇啊，姐你在说什么！你不也在家吗！”

“虽然我在啦，不过家里这么大……”凛捂着嘴，偷笑了下。

“……别乱说话，樱是慎二的妹妹。”他自己思量了下也发觉了问题，提了个不大可能的可能，“我也可以去找那家伙收留一下？”

“自己知道不可能的事情就不要说出来了。”凛稍稍收敛了“姑且问一下，还有不让那孩子过来的选择吧？”

“……好像是。”完全没想过这个。“不过，樱不是很喜欢来家里找姐姐吗？”每天不惜早起的。

“什么啊，那孩子不是来找你的嘛？”凛说着还瞪了眼自己的弟弟。

“诶？可她来家里不是都缠着你的吗？总是两个人一起说些什么的。”士郎肯定地说，“肯定是来找你的。”

“那个……女孩子在一起总是有些悄悄话的啦。”凛不自在地转着自己的辫子，“她不也总是前辈前辈的嘛。”

“可是，樱的话，叫你和叫我，不都是前辈吗？”士郎无奈。

“是……是这样吗。”凛一下子红了脸。

明明是高兴地都坐不住了的样子。

又强压着，努力地板起了脸。

姐姐果然很喜欢樱的吧。

“所以，这个事情就拜托姐姐啦。”

“诶？诶诶？等等！！”

45

“好吧……也是没有办法的事情。”

最后凛还是这样‘勉为其难’地答应了。

“是的，那就拜托姐姐啦。”

士郎笑着看着姐姐难得紧张又兴奋地坐立不安的样子，没有戳穿她。

不过，也因为凛放学就直接去找樱了，今天去卫宫家的话，就只有他自己了。

平时，凛也是经常跟他一起过去蹭个晚饭的。

毕竟神父的厨艺不是一般人能够享用的。

也有可能，那个神父就是故意的啦。

毕竟是个恶劣的家伙。

姐姐不在的话，为了防止被打出来，还是买些菜带过去吧。

绕去了市场，士郎很幸运的买到了很新鲜的蔬菜。

应该不会被挑刺了吧。

……大概吧。

怎么说呢，时至今日，还是被日常挑刺，真是一点进步也没有啊。

不过，这也不是他的问题吧。

明明就是那家伙看他哪哪都觉得不顺眼。

时间也差不多了。

Emiya张开了眼，结束了小憩。

太阳快下山了，天都昏暗了下来。

他走进厨房，穿好围裙，吸食过活禽的鲜血后，利落地拔毛、去除内脏、填好香料放进烤箱。

卫宫家常见的食材还是容易获得的活禽。

不过，总是吃禽肉的话，是不是太单一了呢。

明天买点其他的肉类吗？

“Emiya——我买了些新鲜的笋。”

来人直接开门就进来了。

“做奶汁烤笋的话，应该不错吧。”

说完就看见了烤箱里的烤鸡。

“……太油腻了。”

果然就被Emiya皱着眉头驳回了。他接过了袋子，拿出来看了看，勉强算是不错的吧。的确是很新鲜。

烤笋就算了，不过，做汤也不错……

“嘛……我也不知道你做了什么。不过，做汤也不错吧？”

Emiya皱眉看了士郎一眼，”好了，发表完没有价值的建议了，你可以出去了。”

“……喂喂，我还是可以剥个笋壳的吧？”

“用不着。”Emiya毫不客气，“粗糙的手法只会浪费食材而已。”

虽然是这么说的。

“……我也没你说的那么糟糕吧？”

那家伙很不屑地回了个鼻音。

倒也不是进行过一次的这种嘲讽了，士郎倒也习以为常。自己手法比不上Emiya，这件事就连在姐姐嘴里都说过很多次了。

不然凛也不至于绕一大圈跟他来蹭饭。

（主要还是穷。）

“好吧好吧，那就让我看看你不粗糙的手法，学习一下，可以吧？”

Emiya没有管他，自己去处理竹笋去了。

他也就继续赖在了厨房里看着，就忍不住上手了。

照例被嫌弃了。

不过为了免于食材被浪费，那家伙还是跟他说了些技巧。

……虽然是夹杂在‘你是笨蛋吗’这样的话语中。

还算是有点进步吧。

没有一进来就被打出去。

46

吃饭的时候，士郎打开了电视。

没怎么找，就看到了一成说的那个新闻。

人失踪了，只留下一地鲜血。

倒是不怎么远。

“你要是还想要你的命的话，晚上最好乖乖回家。”

不要乱跑。

莫名其妙的忠告。

“诶？Emiya你知道些什么嘛？”

“不，只是总多管自己管不了的闲事的话，你迟早会丢掉小命的。”他哼了下，“不过，你死了也省的我动手了。”

不要插手自己力不能及的事情。

连姐姐也这么说的。

“……”

……要是有Emiya的武器就好了啊。

干将、莫邪。

似乎是叫这么个名字。

虽然是一直以来的目标，但暂且也只能想想而已。

妥协点的办法的话。

“……Emiya陪我去逛下刀剑展吧？”

“什么？”

对方总算看了过来，皱起了眉头。

“……就是，那个，想先找找能不能有我能投影的武器看看？”

一紧张的话，话也说的不大利落了。

他也知道Emiya根本不关心他想干嘛去，疑问也更多的可能是‘我为什么要跟你去’，‘你干嘛要叫我，你秀逗了吧’这样的意味。

只是一时也想不到其他能说的话了。

干嘛要叫Emiya？

说到底也只是一时嘴快脱口而出的话而已。

但倒不怎么后悔。

“能想到这个，姑且称赞你一下吧。”那家伙还是皱着眉头，大概对着他眉头也没有松开过的样子，“不过，你还是个小鬼吗？一定要人陪着才能出门吗？”

被说也不是那么令人意外的吧。

因为理念不同而被彻底讨厌了的事情，早就知道了。

小的时候想要驳回去，也没有足以能够说服Emiya的说法。

不管怎么样都会被嘲讽回来，最后不欢而散。

愤怒地想要反驳，却总会被问到哑口无言，恼羞成怒。

——切嗣的理想，真的是你的理想吗？

——只是偷来的理想而已。

被这么说了。

那时候就梗个脖子说，那不行吗。

别人的理想，就不可以吗！

那不是很好的嘛。

没有人受到伤害的世界。

保护大家不受到伤害的，正义的伙伴。

——是很好。但理想也只是理想而已。

那时候说的话。

士郎自己也不记得有多久没有像那时候跟Emiya为这个事情争吵了。

Emiya的话，总是一针见血，让他无处可逃。

现在，也一定无法反驳Emiya的话。

大概也知道那并非虚言。

回想起来，Emiya的话语也已经把这理想的末路袒露在他的面前了。

——为了救人而杀人。

——若以人数而论，所杀之人却与杀人魔无异。

这难道是正确的吗。

可是，

想要让大家不要哭泣。

难道就是错误的嘛。

等到约定需要践行的时候，他又真的能下手吗？

他不知道。

“不要总曲解别人的意思啊你，只是想拜托Emiya帮忙看一下而已。”

“是吗？那就好好的拜托啊，你这样子像是在拜托他人的样子吗？小鬼。”

“啊啊，那我好好拜托了你就会去吗？”

“嘛，也说不定？”

根本就没有看过来。

说的话也随随便便的。

怎么看也像是自己被这家伙恶劣地逗弄了的样子。

“那就拜托了？”

士郎也就面无表情随随便便回了句，然后大概就会被那家伙残酷地拒绝的吧。

“你都不说时间地点的吗？”

“啊？”

“啊什么，只是你稍微有点进步的话，大概也能离约定进一步？”Emiya摊了摊手，嘲笑道，“不过你大概没有这个可能了。”

被答应了。

但也开心不起来。

为了死亡的约定……

47

“你这家伙，根本就是公报私仇吧。”

每一次训练都会被狠狠揍了一顿的士郎，偶尔也会疼的斯哈地咕哝句。

Emiya每次只是不置可否的哼笑，却毫不掩饰自己的恶意。

“那不如放弃了，怎么样呢？不用天天过来挨打，也不用学你自己根本不感兴趣的魔术了吧？”

“别开玩笑啦！”

而士郎的回应是重整旗鼓，继续提起木刀冲了过来。

一次次被打趴下，一次次又爬起来。

从小就是这样。

那个时候，被缠的没有办法的切嗣，教士郎错误的魔术的时候，Emiya就看着。

他看着小孩子一开始疼的脸都扭曲了，也看着他疼死了也死撑着练。

后来大概是习惯了，倒也不至于面部扭曲。

总也是疼的。

却依然没有放弃。

他并不像平常的小孩子觉得魔术有趣。

毕竟魔术带给他的可能只有疼痛。

却什么怨言也没有说。

那时候还没有什么约定，也没有什么理想。

大概就是憧憬着拯救了自己的人，仅此而已。

就那样坚持住了。

有什么信念吗。

连理想都是错误的、别人的。

小的时候小孩子不忿地回“错误的就不可以吗，没有就不可以吗！”，现在却是不说了。

大概也知晓他所言的真实。

可目光却仍是坚定的。

死死抓住理想的稻草。

就这样溺死，大概也甘之如殆。

愤怒。

一开始的时候，愤怒于小鬼死不悔改，下手也没轻没重的。

士郎那时候也是，越打越愤怒于自己被否定的理想，不知道为理想辩护的办法，就被打的鼻青脸肿的，也要张牙舞爪的要扑过去打回去。

最后被打的趴在地上，动弹不得，还要爬过来挠他一下。

他冷眼看着小鬼的手伸过来，然后没有什么力气地滑落下去。

那时候常常会打出火来，打的小鬼最后晕过去，回去的时候都是被Emiya提溜着送回去的。

他把小鬼扔回远坂家，仍按捺不住怒火，想把小鬼再揪出来摁着他脖子让他再也不去想什么理想。

小鬼却没有一次松口。

被打得昏过去，动不了，第二天却也要拖着自己疼的要废了似的身体跑过来继续。

就为了更接近自己的理想？

被否定时，小鬼的眼神是愤恨的。

也有时，小鬼如同盯着切嗣一样，望着他。

被看到就会躲闪开来。

眼神却没有一次是动摇。

他愤恨他否定自己的理想。

他憧憬他是自己理想的模样。

被揍了，被否定了，也依然向着理想。

明明自己也没有想明白。

明明自己也不知道怎么做。

明明自己也知道他所言非虚。

却一次也没有对自己想要实现理想这件事产生动摇。

后来，小鬼不怎么接他嘲讽的话了，也不再说理想什么的了。

只是沉默的，持续着长久以来的训练。

十年如一日。

后来，渐渐被打晕的次数少了。

也许是小鬼自己学会了怎么挨打，多少有了点进步。

又或者，Emiya也没有开始那样的愤怒。

大概是，知道没有用。

愤怒也没有用。

下狠手把小鬼揍惨了也没有用。

士郎是不会放弃的了。

就算面前就是悬崖，大概也会义无反顾地走过去吧。

就算是这样。

他的想法仍未改变。

坚持错误的理想，最后也只会沦落到和他相同的地狱。

48

“今天就到这里了。”

又一次被踹开，Emiya说道。

“诶？不是还很早？”士郎揉着肚子站了起来，看了眼钟。

“怎么，你是还想继续被揍吗？”

完全不打算回他的疑问啊。

“明明是训练，别说的我跟专门过来挨揍似的。”

男人嗤笑了下，“不是吗？”

无法反驳。

说是训练，每天被揍的很惨也是事实。

大概对于Emiya来说，揍他比训练他的意义更大？

“Emiya是有什么事情吗？”

“只是懒得跟小鬼玩了而已。”

又被敷衍过去了啊。

警告他不要乱跑，还提前结束训练让他早一点回去……

上一次警告他的时候，还是父亲去世的时候。

“……果然是有什么事情发生吧？”他狐疑道。

“谁知道呢？”

又是敷衍。大概也是问不出什么了。

士郎叹了口气。

只是，

“Emiya你没事吗？”

只以魔力值远低于人类的动物的鲜血维生，要说的话，真的也只能维系日常的行动而已吧。

那个时候，会失控的另一个原因，就是这个吧。

（他也知道主要原因是他自己流血了。）

“你在担心什么呢？不应该高兴终于可以兑现约定了吗？”

“别开玩笑了，那种约定不兑现才是好事吧。”士郎皱起了眉头，“以防万一的话，我的血给你吧？”

Emiya没有说话。

他似乎喉结滚动了下。

然后，他嗤笑了声：“虽然也没有什么事发生，但被邀请享用大餐，我没有拒绝的理由吧？”

明明和平常一样嗤笑的模样，却是自嘲的模样。

还不如，像平常一样嘲讽人呢。

士郎动了动嘴，想要碰下他，说些什么。

可说什么呢，安慰的话语？

他跟很多人说过，却从来没能跟Emiya说过。

这家伙好像强大到可以孤木独支，可支撑着的，只剩下被理想腐蚀到只剩下森森白骨了。

说什么，也已经，没有用了。

以前和他争论的时候也是。

愤恨的、厌弃的。

如同被揭开了伤疤似的，竖起全身的利刺，拒绝所有人的接近。

而蕴含在嘲讽的话语中的。

大概，是绝望的嘶吼。

Emiya干脆利落地就咬了下去，大概完全没有考虑过猎物的心情——不，也可能就是故意的。

……真疼。

果然是不可能考虑下猎物的心情，使用上吸血鬼麻痹猎物的机能的吧？

……不可能的。

以前就没有过。

他看着男人弯下腰来收敛了眉眼，认认真真的模样。

……明明那个时候也挺疼？倒不怎么记得了。反倒是……记住了一些乱七八糟的事情。

和梦里一样。和以前一样。

看都不看他一眼，收敛了眉眼，专心致志的模样。

明明说着要杀了他，却收敛了全部心神，控制着自己，以免袭击他。

也为此没有去碰颈动脉，甚至避开了上次咬过的手腕上的动脉。

小心翼翼地嘬着指尖那点鲜血。

期望着死亡，厌恶着自己身为吸血鬼的事实，却也为免失控屈从了吸血鬼的诉求。

……为什么呢。

明明否定了和他相同的理想。

49

突然，被舔了一下。

湿滑的触感一下次从微疼的指尖扫过，仿佛一下子扫到了心头，整个人就麻了一下。

他下意识地收手，被抓住了，那家伙抬眼瞪了他一眼。

梦里的那时候，那家伙最后舔去鲜血，抬眼扫过他。

不带情感的，冷冽的视线，冷湛湛的穿透了他。

惊心动魄。

和梦里相似却不同，这一次是带着力度和情绪的。

效果却更甚。

他狼狈地错开眼眸，结结巴巴地说了声抱歉。手还被抓着，指尖也还被含在冰凉湿润的口腔里，他却没有办法像刚才那样放松下来了。仿佛有把火烧着他，让他坐立不安，身上紧绷着，被攥着的手指也不自然地蜷缩起来。

可是避开了视线，感觉却仿佛更加敏锐。

被吮吸的丝丝的疼痛也仿佛顺着血管爬遍了全身，麻麻的，让人坐立不安。

果然是，太近了吧。

不自觉的，视线就又飘了回去。

男人张嘴放过了他的手指，唇上还沾着些许鲜血。

他看着舌尖从唇上滑过，舔去鲜血，指尖也仿佛又一次被舔过一般。

男人的视线扫过他。

又一次对视上。

那火焰突然炸裂开来。

男人微是一愣，少年就整个贴了过来。

唇上一软。

他所渴望的，血气与魔力紧紧地贴合在他的唇边，哪怕不呼吸也仿佛包裹住了他。他下意识地舔了一下，就被少年抓住。

鲜活的血液在少年的躯体下流动。

并不怎么多的魔力从唾液中传递。

尖牙划破了少年的嘴唇，于是也混上了血液的气息。

咚咚咚——

少年的心跳声如雷震耳。

他突然清醒过来，一下子把人推了开来。

少年的眼里还燃着火。

他抬手抹去唇上的鲜血，阖了下眼。

乱了。


End file.
